Darkness
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Stitch learns more about his family, while an ancient evil is showing its face. Can the heroes fight it off or will they be sucked in. In fact, they are facing one of the most dangerous magical creatures of all.
1. Chapter 1

**The ending was supposed to be a little confusing, but it means that this story will uncover it. Some of the characters were in the Daredevil and Pyro Psychopath.**

**Oh and my parents were on their way home and I'm not suppose to be on the computer, so I had to hurry, sorry about the sucky ending.**

Stella was able to teleport Virgil, Rogue, Pyro, and Jim back on Earth.

"Why are we back here?"Rogue asked.

"I want you to meet someone." Stella smiled but then it disappeared when Rogue screamed.

"What happened to Pyro?" Rogue picked up Pyro who was just a baby.

"Oops. Sorry, I guess I still have a lot to learn about teleporting."

* * *

In Gantu's ship, the experiment computer just came on.

"Experiment 444 and 445 activated, Experiment 444's primary function: Create explosives by touch. Experiment 445's primary function: Creates explosives."

"Finally experiments." Gantu was waiting for a remark from 625 but he wasn't there, lately 625 has been secretly hanging out with the other experiments, mostly Clover though.

* * *

In one of the magical realms, in a dark castle, a giant orb was covered with purple clouds while two dark figures were standing in the shadow. One of them was holding a sky angel in a dark magic sphere. Sky Angels were mostly Faires, Sorcers and sorceresses that came from the magical realm of Laputa, where most of the lands were in the airs.

"This isn't the one either." A dark voice from the orb echoed.

One of the darkn figures was a female who was controlling the magical sphere that the sky angel wa in, "What? But this was our last-"

The other figure was a male, "A sky angel with hope has endless as the sky and heart touched by darkness. Hmmmmm. Maybe the clue isn't talking about a sky angel maybe its talking about something else. Envy, wasn't there a girl named Sky Angel in your school?"

"There was no Sky Angel."

The male figure taps his wand in the air, instantly a year book came up, he started flipping through the pages, until he stop at Raven Woods School of Wizardy and Witchery's most memorable students, "This one, Stella Ella Sky Angel...that must be it. She's the one."

"That Stella, I hated her so much...always so sweet, cheerful, and hopeful that was always her favorite word. Trust me, there's no darkness in that heart."

"Maybe we could help put some in there."


	2. Virgil, Rogue, and Pyro

Back at Dark Mountain, it wasn't quite the same without Fang or Stella around. Slang had no one to fight or plan pranks with, while Clover had no one to help her dance, while Angel had no one to protect her from the experiments and humans that kept flirting with her. While Lilo and Victoria had to learn Fire magic from the books, which was really boring.

"Okay, this spell is just too tough." Lilo sighed.

"Let's just take a break." Victoria sighed as well.

Angel was using her magic to cook, "Let's see, all I need is some basil, I guess," Then she turns to Lilo and Victoria, "Don't worry, girls, I'm sure Stella will find Fang."

"Why did Fang run away?" Lilo asked.

"It's complicated." Angel smiled a little.

Suddenly, Stella walks in through the door, with a orange, red, a red and blue, and brown experiments. The orange one was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers, while the red and blue one was wearing a red tube top with straps, blue shorts, and black boots with black spider veils all over her body and black gloves. The brown one was wearing a brown leather jacket, black shirt, brown baggy cargo pants, and black timberlands. The red one was wearing a red orange shirt and a diaper.

"Stella's back!" Clover cheered but then frowned when Stella shook her head.

"Sorry, I didn't find her, but I found some new experiments. This one is especially new," Stella was holding a small red baby experiment who was holding a teddy bear and sucking her thumb.

Slang looked at Stella and the orange experiment, "I can't believe we let you go to outer space and you came back with a baby, now I'm a aunt. Good choice, by the way. He's kinda cute."

Stella and the orange experiment were blushing as their eyes widened, "She's not mines!!! This is his little sister."

"What's his name?"

"Oh yeah, this is Virgil, experiment 218, you remember the hunk..I mean Hulk experiment."

"Oh yes, the one with the temper." Clover shook his hand and she was about to shake the red and blue's one who looked at Clover's hand for a second.

"It's okay. This is Rogue, his twin and Jim, not related." Stella introduced, "And this is Pyro, she was around two years old but-"

"You teleported didn't you?" Angel held the cute little experiment.

"Yeah, and she was turned back into a baby. I decided to come back here because I wanted Stitch to meet them."

"Why?"

"Virgil, Rogue, and Pyro's last names are Demon."

* * *

Ariel was introducing Rita to shave ice, the little experiment ate the ice so fast that she got brain freeze and started crying, the island automatically started to shake as the ocean waves hit the beaches roughly like a hurricane was coming.

"Okay..Okay, "Ariel pats Rita's back, trying to calm her down.

Charm pour some sprite in Rita's bottle and gave it to Ariel, "Here, give her some before she destroys the whole island." (Trust me, sprite normally works against brain freezes).

Ariel instantly gave Rita the bottle and she started drinking, at first she cried less until finally she stopped crying, "Here's some more, good girl. How did you know?" Ariel asked Charm as Rita kept sucking on the bottle.

"Simple, that happened to me last week."

Ariel rolled her eyes and kept giving Rita the bottle, "You're a moron."

"Oh yeah, and you're a..a.." Charm looks up at the sky, as the wind gives the eerie blow (like something's not right), being half demons, Ariel and Rita could sense it too.

"What do you think it is?"

Charm shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know, maybe that's your daddy coming on his way." Charm shivered for a second, the thought of Ariel's dad, experiment 252, known to destroy underwater submarines, bases, and kill inhabitants and known for his strength and savage ways.

"Daddy's not that bad."

"When we started dating, I thought he was gonna eat me. He has the teeth."

"But he's got use to you."

"Ariel, leaving me in the jungle at night and with wild animals is not getting use to me, it's getting rid of me."

"That was one time. Plus, Daddy and I had that talk."

Charm stretched his arms over Ariel's shoulder, "Well, since he's not around, maybe we could-" Suddenly, a hand was placed on Charm's shoulder and its nails digged into his skin, Charm looked up to see a man with spiky black hair, aqua green eyes and a glare that could make your heart stop.

* * *

Two experiments were escaping Gantu's gasp, both were an orange and black color, one was a male and the other a female. They were flipping through trees as Gantu kept chasing and firing at them. He hit the female who fell right on the ground.

"Hi ugly, catch." The male pulls out some cards, he starts to throw some right at Gantu and they begin to explode on impact, while the female closed her hands and opened them, creating some little sparks balls and throwing them at him, exploding even louder on impact, "Come on Boom Boom."

"Bye." Boom Boom runs away with the male, her twin.

* * *

Lilo was letting the experiments through the door of her house, "Hi Stitch, look company."

Stitch came down the elevator out of his room, his eyes widened when he saw the three experiments (Jim was taken to his one true place). Jumba and Pleakley came into the room as well, Jumba was excited to see a baby experiment in Rogue's arms.

"A new experiment, and judging from the pretty glow in eyes, this must be 628, experiment 200 finally had child. It's a little younger than Jumba expected."

"That's because Stella accidentally changed her back into a baby." Rogue said.

Virgil was looking at Stitch, "You don't think this is...the abnormal size head...but..Rogue, touch him."

"Oh no, 219, you can't!"

"Why not?" Lilo asked.

"219 is the leech experiment, whenever she touched anyone outside of family, she absorbs their abilties, experiments and other life forms."

Rogue removed one glove and walked up to Stitch, who gulped.

Exactly, it will prove if this is a Demon or not." Rogue touched Stitch's forehead, but nothing happened, "Welcome to the family, little brother."

Virgil automatically hugs Stitch, nearly crushing his body, "I know it, only one experiment could have that big head, Stitch Street Demon. I'm surprise you grown into that head...a little bit. "

"Whoa, Stitch, maybe they could tell you about your mom and dad."

* * *

Charm backed up to see to Ariel's dad standing over over him. Ariel also stood up.

"Oh Mr. Oceanic, hey! How are you?" Charm hid right behind Ariel.

Ariel's dad just stood there, looking like he wa about to kill someone in a heart beat, Ariel gave Rita to Charm and gave him the gesture to give them a little distance, which was great for Charm. Rita was suckin her thumb and waving to Ariel's dad.

"I didn't know she was yours. I see you were being irresponisble already."

"Daddy, she's not mine, she's mom's."

His eyes widened, thinking that his ex wife had another baby already, "That's kinda a relief, I guess," He cleared his throat and looked down, "So how is your mom?"

"Fine I guess."

"Good, "He just sighed, "Listen Starfish about calli-" He was referring to the time he said to Hydra that she was a monster and so were the kids.

"It's alright, daddy."

"No, it's not, I was just mad and I want to say I'm sorry..and ..I..I want another chance."

"Shouldn't you be saying that to mom?" Ariel crossed her arms, "I mean, you hurt her so bad when you left, and Aqua Maria...*starts crying* and me...why..didn't you ever call back..or come to visit..huh?"

"Star-"

"Don't touch me...we went through hell..damn it! The magic council wanted to take one of us away because they fear..*sniffs* that mom was too fertile and crap. We needed you!!" Ariel gave her dad the hardest punch in the face, but he just turned around as if it didn't hurt him at all, "Mom kept blaming herself after you left. We were the only thing that kept her going."

"I wanted to go back but when I heard that your mom had another baby, I thought she moved on to someone else, so I tried."

"Why now? Huh? Why the hell you come back now?"

"I..I..I..just feel guilty..but if your mom..has moved on then I won't interfere. Okay, sorry for bothering you." He was just about to walk away.

"Wait..Mom's not with anyone...I'll see what I can do..."Ariel wipes her tears away.

* * *

In the Magical Realm, Envy was getting ready for her little surprise visit.

She was talking to some dark cloaked figures that had red liquid dripping from their claws,"Alright, your target is this girl. Just attack her, give her a clean scratch." Envy sends the creatures that screeched through a potal.

"What's your plan?" The male comes down from the stairs, "The master is positive she is the one, but she has too much light in her heart."

"I know, the thing about Stella is she keeps a lot inside, lots of emotions. All I need to do is give her a little push. "


	3. Ariel

**Sorry for the long delay**

"No more experiments in the house." Nani crossed her arms and shook her head.

"But Nani, they're stitch's family. Ohana remember." Lilo said. Nani looked at the three experiments: Virgil was sleeping on the couch while Rogue was trying to keep Pyro from getting into trouble. Pyro was causing trouble like hanging from the ceiling fan, laughing. Nani sighed, remembering how it was when they first got Stitch.

* * *

Ariel and Aqua Maria were in the woods, arguing.

Ariel said, "Aqua Maria, I wouldn't be risking mom's insanity if I really think Daddy has changed. He seemed so sorry."

"Do you not remember what he did to her and us? He broke her heart and wasn't there for her to really count, she had to take care of us mostly all by herself. Then she found out she was pregnant a third time, and hope that would bring him back but he wouldn't even answer communicator. So Rita was born too early because mom was so sick and so was Rita. Rita might had even lived for a year if it wasn't for Jumba putting her in an experiment pod."

"Daddy doesn't know about Rita, he thinks she's someone else's kid."

"That would be his fault."

"Not for Daddy but at least for Rita. She's smart, she figure at it take time to tango and wonder where's daddy. Wouldn't it be great if he was there? I know, even you miss him."

"Maybe just a little. But I'm only helping for Rita and not him, and if mama is having another insanity attack. You will be helping her this time."

Cobra was in New York investigating another murder with the same HM (like signature). Another businessman who seemed to have died in a hotel room.

He was recording his observances in a voice recorder.

_"Yet another victim has been killed, what did men have in common? They just had a business trip from Hawaii and some work with each other. Now why would Experiment 510 kill these men? Hydra did say that she was dangerous and a dark demon. Even though the autopsy denies proof that there was foul play, I know the men were murder. Jumba said that the experiment is known to be as deadly as an earthling black widow with the bite as deadly as it looks."_

Cobra got up after stopping his recorder, going up to one of the police men, "I need to make a_ c_all."

In Hydra's cave, she was trying to feed the madly now teething Rita, who was just crying when Hydra took the bottle top from her so she would stop chewing it.

"It hurt." Rita cried.

"Open mouth for mama, "Hydra kneeled down and Rita opened her mouth, she could see the gums were red as sharp teeth were coming up, "You have his teeth. I remember Ariel when she was teething, she wouldn't stop crying unless she could be chewing on something but she would chew through even metal. Don't be worrying my love, it will pass. Now, how about some dried coral reef, chew." Hydra gave Rita the coral which she started to chew like crazy. Suddenly, a pool of water started to ring; Hydra reaches her hand in and pulls out a telephone.

"I know you would call. You must be needing help."

"A little, she's killing people but I can't prove it. It just looks like the men died from heart attacks or drug overdose."

"Her poison lipstick is trick. Eva uses her makeup to help control her poison distribution, how big was the man?"

"How do you know it was a man?"

"Trusting me, she is female demon, men are her main target."

"He was nearly 6 feet tall."

"That means she is weak, in order to kill a man that size she would have to give him large amount of her poison to kill him. Check around the lips, if she used lipstick, there could be something left. And now, use your men to guard her, they must always be in teams, she couldn't have gone far."

Cobra did exactly as she said, sending the men out. A few blocks, a female was stumbling to try and keep going but her vision was blurred.

"I need rest." She walks into a dark alley, when some police men were walking by, they saw no one in that alley, but a giant dark figure was hanging upside down.

Zack/Rueben was coming from the grocery store, holding bags that covered his face. He kept walking until he bumped into something or someone.

"Hey watch wher-"

The experiment turned around, and started picking some of the stuff up, "Oops I'm sorry."

His eyes widened as he saw a green experiment with lime green eyes, a gold loop earring in the right ear, wearing a blue scarf on her head, blue shades, blue green tank top that stop before her belly button, blue jeans, and sneakers. She kept talking but Zack couldn't hear a thing, until she waved her hand in his face.

"Are you okay? Hey, I know you; you're the one who hangs around the big dummy."

"Yeah, I'm-"

"Roo Roo." She giggled.

"Huh?"

"You're Zackie or as I remember Roo Roo 'cause of your middle name, Rueben right? I've seen you around, like hanging with the other experiments sometimes."

Zack's heart nearly melted when he heard her laugh, "Wait…that smile…the laugh.. Clover Ang-!!" Zack has been around the experiments a little more especially Clover but he never said a word to her, he was too scared.

She quickly covers his mouth, "Shush, I'm trying not to draw attention to myself..that's why I'm walking around as an experiment instead of a human. "

"It's an honor to meet you finally. I love all your songs…and your laugh..and smile..and.." Zack looked at her dreamily, when all of a sudden, her stomach was growling.

"Looks like I have to go. Nice meeting you Roo Roo."

"Wait, how 'bout I fix you something at my place? I heard you like to eat sandwiches."

"Isn't that a pushing it a little?"

"Oh yeah..wouldn't want that?" Zack winked at her, she was blushing and then giggled.

"No, your friend, my magic isn't that strong when I'm an experiment."

"Oh…don't worry, suga. I'll protect ya."

"Yeah right, Angie told me about you. You're lazy which explains the gut. Oh my, I'm acting like Slang now. I really should get going. "

"But..but…"

"I'm sorry Zackie, but it really wouldn't work it. I like to get up and have fun, you just sit around all day and eat. I wouldn't wanna hurt you plus, I'm going through a lot right now with Fang's disappearance and training Lilo and Victoria, "Clover sighed, "I'm sorry okay, but maybe I'll take you up on your offer next time, okay. Bye." She waved at him and walked away, she was nearly crying when she turned the corner, Zack could hear her.

Zack was looking in the mirror at his gut, he kept poking at it, that is pretty bad. I need some help, "Zack suddenly pulls out a shoe box with an experiment pod in it, experiment 600. (I don't care if they already have an experiment 600, I made her first and there's not enough room for the 600s), "_The big goof would understand, can't turn in family." _He drops the pod in a glass of water that was placed on the floor. Instantly, a beautiful purple experiment (similar to Angel) but with spikes stuck out of the antennas (the antennas touched the ground), and four arms.

"Celia Knuckles Demon. Welcom-"

"Roo Roo." The experiment smiled, hugging him, nearly crushing his body.

"Nice to see you too. Please, let go." Zack was finally released, but received a hard slap on the back that made him fall to the ground.

"You worthless Trog, you've been holding out on me!!" Gaunt came stomping in, covered in explosive residue and clothes all torn up.

"Sorry, but she's family plus, she would beat me senseless." Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"You are so dead!"

Celia stepped in, popping her knuckles, "Sorry but only I can threatened him. Ready to have some fun, blubber butt?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I mean, you couldn't control Zackie hear. You must be laziest than him…That explains the blubber." Celia was laughing at him. Her primary function was the lower any male victim's self esteem by beating him in sports, or verbally, or just beating him up, "Just for you, I'll let you get a head start. But, in five minutes, please be able to pass the tree."

"Damn." Zack shook his head, even that hurt, a female talking junk to a male his size was insane.

"Why you?!!" Gantu charges at her but was instantly punched in the face, falling back down on the ground.

"I see you wearing a federation space suit, and red and black means captain, but how? I guess there are asking for anyone these days. Must be that bad huh? What a loser!" Celia started laughing away.

Gantu pulled his blaster out and starts shooting but he missed, "I'm not a loser."

"Abomination!!"

"If I'm an abomination, what does that make you? You are firing at a hopeless girl. Aren't you suppose to be a guy? Or maybe you're one of those, the "in betweens"

Zack winced in pain as if the insult hurt him.

Celia flips over Gantu and kicks his left leg out, Gantu fell down on the ground, in pain.

"What do you know, I won the cat fight. You fought very hard Miss, but I won." Celia walks out of the ship, Zack following her


	4. Fang's inner demon

Shark saw his two girls walking towards him, he was standing on a beach just skipping some rocks.

"Ya know, on me and your mom's first date, I taught her how to skip rocks."

:Don't give us bull." Maria crossed her arms, "If you hurt her, I swear papa or not, I'll kill you myself."

He just gave Maria a stare, she met it, "I won't fail. I promise unless she doesn't want me back."

"Why? Why now? You took your sweet time." Maria was in her father's face, "After your fights, you promised us that everything will be okay. Ariel will not admit it, but I'll say it. I remember the fights, about our older brother, about Jumba and about what mama is and what we are. We couldn't help it, she couldn't help it!! You left us with no way to live and Mama was hurt, we were hurt….I remembered her coming back home, drunk sometimes and I would have to carry her to bed or clean the throw up. Ariel almost every night would ask where's papa or why they are fighting. Why!! Huh? WHY NOT!!?? WHEN WE WANTED AND NEEDED YOU BACK THEN!" Aqua Maria was crying, grabbing him by the shirt but then just crying on it. Shark hugged her.

There was a heavy silence, "I'm sorry..I know I can't help it up to you, but I'll try."

"Fine then, Mama is in cave by now, waiting for us, "Maria sniffed, "You should see her now."

He jumped into the water, Maria wiped her tears away as she jumped into the water after him, than Ariel.

Stella was leaning out the window watching Stitch and Angel who were out, on the swing. Suddenly, Clover came in and Stella quickly wiped the tears away with a wash cloth.

"Are you okay?" Clover asked, Stella nodded, lying. She was more miserable than ever but as the good person she always was, she just kept it inside.

"Would you like some tea? A sandwich? This hot coco?"

"No thanks, I turned him down Stella."

Stella turned her back to look at Clover who was wiping the tears away, "Why?"

Clover shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I can't figure it out. I sounded so awful, like Slang. I didn't even give him a chance, but it wouldn't have worked out any way."

"You liked him so much, you had a crush on him since we were kids."

"Like you and Virgil? At least, I'm not wasting away in misery, hoping that him come banging my door. Plus, I found out the real Zackie was. When I saw him, I thought he was my knight in shining armor. Now, he's just a fat pig who just sits around and eat." Clover started crying and Stella hugs her, "I miss her so much."

"I know, so do I."

"But why would she leave us? We're ohana when one of us is messed up, we all are. I can't even dance or play without getting pissed or upset, like when I see her, I just wanna punch her or anyone in the face."

Stella starts to sing to calm her down.

**I'll Stand by you, so if you're mad, get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside , come on and talk to me now**

Angel and Stitch were sitting outside.

"Angel, you should see them. Virgil is so funny and lazy, Rogue, she reminds me of Nani but I kinda like it. Pyro, she makes me look like a saint." Stitch laughed but Angel just smiled, "I miss her too. Hey besides you, she was the only one who didn't experiment on me. What was wrong with her? I've never seen her like that. Angel, why did she kept saying I'm sorry and I didn't mean it to me?"

Angel looked down but Stella appeared to answer, "It's okay, I'll answer it Angie."

"Fang…..Fang has it harder than anyone here, you, me, Lilo…everyone. My mom was in the Magical Realm, she went into labor with Slang and Fang. A fire demon who was almost has old as time itself. She was powerful and showed no mercy. No one knew where she came from or why did she destroy everything in her path. When she saw my mom, she wanted to destroy her, quickly. Sorcerers, Sorceresses, and Fairies, fought hard to protect the city. Her name was Phoenix."

**Flashback**

Another fairy was killed by Phoenix. Galatica was just finally pushing the first child out, a blue fur female, but then a red fur female was holding on to the leg. One of the sorcerers saw why Phoenix wanted to kill the protect woman badly. Before a blink of an eye, he used every ounce of magic left to summon a great sealing spell, but it required a sacrifice. Slang's umbilical cord was already cut but Fang's wasn't. The sorcerer grabbed her before anyone could do anything. His left hand touches Fang umbilical cord and right hand touches Phoenix.

"Now Demon, you may not die but you will be contained. I cast thee Grim Reaper's Seal."

"I can't be held for long, you fool!!" She laughed.

"Oh but you will, "Already, a ghostly apparition appeared holding a knife in its mouth and a scythe in its hands, "For a life, the spell will combine two lives together. It's permanent, the only way you be free is if you kill her, but doing so, you'll die as well."

"No, someone stop him!!" Galatica yelled, helpless to move. Everyone thought that he was going to use Fang as the sacrifice.

"I'm sorry child, you were brought into this world, just to die as a tormented hero." He turns to face the Grim Reaper, "I'm the sacrifice!!"

In a flash of red light, the sorcerer was on the ground, holding the baby who had this seal on her stomach that vanished and the Phoenix was gone, sealed inside Fang.

**End of Flashback**

"Fang was a hero, but no one but us treated her like one. In schools, she was treated unfairly, we may have been isolated because we were aliens but not even the teachers would look at Fang. They feared that she would become the monster and slowly she is."

"This accident that made Slang lose her baby, did...Fang do that?"

Stella nodded, "She lost control, that's why you lost your memory. Slang lost her baby, Clover lost…Zack almost. I had an emotional breakdown…But Fang lost someone important to her, he was closer…and he…he, "Stella started crying but she wiped her tears away, "Let's just say there were 627 experiments. Stitch, you were the middle child of triplets."

Stitch's eyes widened, "What?"

"That's why she flew off when she saw you."

"She kept saying sorry but I didn't know why."

"You looked just like him and act a little bit like him."

"Oh so I get it, you like her a lot."

"Yeah, but she turned me down, well, not turn me down but she seemed so upset about something else."

"Yeah, that gut. C'mon little bro, what happened? You ate a truck and a baby..no wait, you're having a baby." Celia started laughing, at first Zack just looked down at the ground, but then he just had that determined look on his face.

"Yeah what Celia, you're right. I look like I'm gonna have a baby. I need to lose this weight and get my normal body back."

"Thanks the spirit, or was that the belly talking. Okay, where's a place that you can get a workout?" Celia asked.

"The gym."

Stitch was going after the male orange and black experiment, while Lilo was going after Boom Boom, the male experiment lifts up a car, the car glowed red for a second, then turned back into its regular color, his eyes widened when he saw Stitch.

"Stitch, is that you?" The male experiment throws the car the other way, it explodes right where it lands.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your big brother."

"I have two, Virgil and Sparky."

"Yeah, I'm your third oldest brother, Gambitusolo, or Gambit for short. My, my, my, Boom Boom, it's Stitch."

Suddenly, Stitch get the strongest hug around.

"Hasn't he grown a lot Boom Boom?"

"Of course."

Lilo pulled out a chart, there was Virgil, Rogue, Sparky, Pyro, and Zack's and a question mark for the unknown brother 's (627) face on there, now she drew Gambit and Boom Boom's face on.

This was a while later, after Lilo found the one place they truly belong in a construction and demolition site, she went back home, to see Virgil lying on the couch, watching T.V. and Pyro was sleeping in her play pen, in a feedle position, sucking her little thumb.

"What's up Lilo?"

"Oh nothing except I found out that now, Stitch has 8 brothers and sisters."

"I thought it was seve- Oh yeah, him."

"How many are there?"


	5. Second chance

**Ngrey651: Sorry I guess there will be freaky deaths in this story after all. Remember Hydra said you never killed anyone in New York and that she could never wear poisonous makeup.**

An experiment pod was sitting on an old man's medicine tablet.

"Alright Mr. Miller, time for your medicine." The Nurse said, dropping the experiment pod in the water, automatically a bluish green experiment with light blue eyes and a curly tail, looking similar to Stitch was sitting on the medical tray. Before anyone could do or say anything, the experiment jumps on a table in front of them, its eyes turned into white and light blue color, swirling like it had two pupils swirling around each other, the nurse and the old man went straight into a deep sleep. In a music store, a customer was arguing with the manager about his boom box not loud enough. That's experiment 340.

"Listen Mr….uh"

"Travis. Now I want my money back! This thing isn't loud enough." Mr. Travis kicked his foot against the countertop where near a bottled of opened water, an experiment pod was waiting. In a flash of light, a bluish green experiment with light green eyes sat there, smiling, its tail was swinging back and forth like it was excited about something. Then suddenly, another one came from right behind it, then another, and another, in all four were standing right in front of the manager and the customer.

"What the-"

The experiments cleared their throat and opened their mouths making this loud bell ringing sound that echoed through the store and on the streets, breaking all the windows, and everyone was on the streets and sidewalks covering their ears. The experiments smiled going back into one experiment that just skipped right out. That's Experiment 341.

In New York, a businessman was sitting in the bar, drinking a little bit of beer before he went home, when a female approached him, this one had long, black hair with two streaks of red in it. She was wearing a top with an opening in the shape of an hourglass in red on it, black arm sleeves, and high heeled boots.

"Hello there, "She smiled, looking down at his suit, "What is your name?"

"Ramón and yours?"

"Oh, Rrrrrrrrrramon, "She rolled her r while she placed her hand on his chest, her black index fingernail was tracing the lines of his chest, "I'm-"

Suddenly, another girl came into the picture, a blond one who was wearing a white dress, "I'm Angie."

"Excuse me." The woman looked at Angie, disgusted like she was going to kill her.

"You're excused," Angie turned her attention back to Ramón, "Listen I have an idea why don't you get me a drink?"

"Sure." Ramón seemed in trance with the blond and forgot all about the black haired girl with the red streaks.

"Sorry about that sweetie but these men are cash cows and you can't handle them." She walked towards the bathroom, the black haired girl's eyes glowed red followed by small growl.

Stitch, Victoria, and Lilo finally got off the floor.

"What was that?" Lilo asked, just to hear Pyro waking up just about to cry.

Jumba suddenly came in, "That must have be experiment 341, and if 341 is activated than 340 must be activated as well."

"Ella and Bella you mean." Virgil removed the ear plugs to go back to sleep, "Those two were always bad news. Ella could hypnotizes anyone to a deep sleep or hypnotize people into having their best dream ever." Virgil explained.

"Problem is that when peoples are having dream or put into deep sleep, is they can't separate reality from fake, and a nasty little side effect of sleep walking. But when put into deep sleep only 34-"

"Ella!" Pyro yelled copying her name and then giggling but Virgil quickly hushed her up by putting his finger over his mouth and she did the same thing.

"Yes..okay 341 is more tricky. She can multiply herself to cause more damage and her sonic screams are not to being taken lightly."

"Her name is Bella, because when she was born, she made this cute little bell sound."

"Another family member?" Victoria asked, Virgil nodded his head.

"Stitch, you have a really big ohana." Lilo said to him, Stitch agreed to, "Now that makes I think 10, whoa Stitch, you have 10 brothers and sisters."

"Actually 12 including him, you should be happy though. If it wasn't for the born experiments, Jumba would have never through of so many ideas. I mean, come on, he created Yaarp when he saw Bella, and Swirly when he saw Ella. He created those strong elementals experiments when seeing Aurora."

"Aurora?" Stitch looked at him funny, "Northern lights?"

"No, your big sister Aurora, experiment 512. After she was born, Jumba had no problems."

"Come on Stitch, we're going to have to find your sisters before the big dummy does." Lilo, Victoria, and Stitch ran out the door and Virgil went right back to sleep. Getting her smarts back, Pyro breaks through Lilo's magical play pen and slides through the dog door and out of the house.

Shark was sitting was sitting in the cave with his two daughters, waiting for Hydra to come back home. She left a note saying how Rita was getting crankier because of her teething and left to get some ingredients to calm her down.

Hydra was patting the crying cranky Rita's back, but she wouldn't let up. Hydra was yawning, while sitting on a rock. She hadn't had a decent good night sleep in four days because of Rita's crying, echoing through the caves. She sat on a rock while trying to rock her to sleep, not even focusing on the red eyes that were glowing behind her.

The black haired girl was still standing there when Ramón came back with a drink.

"Where did Angie go?"

"Oh, she left with her husband."

"Oh she was married?"

"Of course, these married women always want to be cheating on their husbands or vice versa." She drinks out of the glass that Ramón had got for Angie.

Hydra finally came home nearly at dusk, tired as ever, she was starting to get dark circles, and Shark was hiding in the shadows. She sat down, placing Rita in her swallow pool of water.

"Mama, are you okay?" Aqua Maria asked.

"I will when I finally get some sleep and after I finish making dinner." Hydra sighed.

"No Mom, you should sleep, we'll just figure out something."

"I don't know why I'm so tired, I mean, you two were complete monsters were it was teething time. Ariel, you were worst than Maria, but I was still able to get through it."

"Maybe because you were being helped mama." Maria was giving Ariel the signal to get Shark, Ariel nodded and quietly walked towards her dad.

"Yeah, your papa, he was very good man, so strong, caring, and had that cute serious face all time…and he knew how to help so you two wouldn't be in so much pain. I miss him so much. I sometimes wish I could go back…maybe he would have been staying if I told him I was pr-"

"Hey, Hydra," Shark waved nervously at her, holding some white and blue lilies (her favorites); "I got you these."

There was both a shock and killer look on her face, but after a minute she got her stern face ready, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Shark looked down, "I missed you too. A lot."

"Just because I said I miss you doesn't mean that I want you back." Hydra crossed her arms, she was lying.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. You may have lied so much to me, but I knew the reasons why. I wan..wan *clears his throat* I wanna know if we could start all over, if you'll have me back."

Hydra walked towards him, tilting her head to the side, she was trying so hard to hide her tears back, but she slapped him. She gave him the hardest slap ever, it echoed through the cave. She shook her head.

"How dare you? How dare you come here and ask me that?" Hydra walked back and forth, "I picked you, not because you were attractive, not for physically but mentally and emotionally. You were stronger than me, I have this other side of me, but you could always snap me out of it. When you asked me what I was, I had to lie. I wanted you to like me the way I adored and admired you. If you found out what I was, what I did, and who I killed, I thought you would just turn your back on me. There were times when I wanted to be telling you, but I just couldn't. It was more painful to me than you. You were innocent, I lied to you almost all the time, but you made me happy and you made me a mother of not one but two beautiful daughters. It took me two years just to conceive Maria but you kept me going through the disappointment, then she was born. Then another miracle, Ariel, I thought that would be enough. Until you found out about Jun Jun, It felt like everything was crashing, my world, Then you left me."

"Hydra, I tried, but you kept me from knowing about your past which wasn't fair to me. You should have told me from day one what you were."

"But would you have treated me any different. My friends treated me the same but you were the only one who I was worried about."

"You lied to me, you kept this different person from me. I would always ask myself how is she so powerful with water, how come she can also do this magic but you never told me. I had to find out by accident. Then, everything else came crashing down!!"

Aqua Maria and Ariel were looking at both sides with tears in their eyes, going through this same thing over again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BE HEARING FROM ME!! AN APOLIGIZE!"

"No, you lied to me until I couldn't take it anymore but you..you…never said sorry. You kept justifying why you did it. I can understand why but still you kept lying and lying until I had enough."

"Please just go. It..It'll never work out."

"Hydra, I came here to start over-"

"Shark, I told you before, when you leave out that door, you can't come back."

There was silence.

Shark just sadly nodded, "Oh and I'm glad you had another child, she's a really beautiful kid. Next time though you shouldn't leave her by herself in the sea especially near my hunting ground."

"Mom! Stop him! You might not see him again." Ariel whispered to Hydra, just look away.

There was silence again.

"Listen, Hydra I'm not prou of what I did, but I'm willing to make it up."

"I'll think about it." Then she walked away.

**Deep in outer space, a woman was crawled up in feedle position as her body turned blackish red color, black eyes, and long orange hair that looked like fire.**

**"Let the blood fest begin."**


	6. Missing

**Ngrey651: Don't worry there are some male villains in here, but you gotta admit, female villains are eviler than males because when you think you have it figured out, there's another twist to the plot. Male villains can be cruel but they never really think deep enough. I can't tell you how many superhero movies I saw and the male villains are so predictable except the Joker from the New Batman.**

Stella came by Lilo's house, hoping to teach her some more fire magic, as she was about to knock on the door, Virgil opened it.

"Oh Stella, I did…come in, come in…" Virgil let her in.

"I came by to see Lilo and Victoria." Stella smiled.

"I think they went after Ella and Bella."

"Oh yes, your sisters, I should have known, the loud ringing sound."

"Yeah."

"Yeah…well, I better be going. Bye." Stella was walking down the stairs, Virgil slaps himself on the forehead.

"I let another chance slip by." Virgil closes the door, hoping to hear a comment from Pyro, as he turns around, the play pen is empty, "Pyro, kiddo, where are you?" He yelled looking all over the place but no Pyro to be found.

In New York, a woman enters into the bathroom of the bar to find blood coming from the stalls, it was Angie. Two hours later, Cobra Bubbles was already at the scene, the victim seem to have died from being stabbed in the back by a slender but sharp object, problem was the weapon went right through the victim. Cobra was talking to Hydra again.

"Why would she murder a woman? I thought she was after business men?"

"One thing, competition. I'm sure that your victim got in Eva's way of her goal."

"Which is?"

"I have no idea."

Cobra sighed when his phone rung again, "Hello? What? I'll be right there."

Cobra was at the scene of another killing, it was a business man, Ramon who was found still with clothes on in a hotel, "Another poisoning." He sighed, this creature has already killed three other business men, and all with the only connection seems to be that they went to Hawaii. "_That's gotta be the key. What's in Hawaii that a demon would kill for in New York? The demon is another experiment of Jumba's. Wait." _Cobra called Hydra again.

In Hawaii, Hydra was in her cave, feeding Rita, Shark was just waking up from his sleep, Aqua Maria was giving Shark a hint to try and make his move now.  
Hydra was speaking to Cobra through a bubble.

"Hydra, does Eva have any children?"

"Yes, yes was lucky like me, she had two, one is boy but the other..he has not finished hatching."

"Hatching."

"Yes, Eva is dark demon, a black widow you might be saying. Her first born is experiment 523, he has eight legged steel spider like arms on back, and second born is just an egg, experiment 588."

"Thank you."

Hydra snapped her fingers and the bubble sank to the ground. Ariel was just walking out.

"Oh Mom, me and Charm are going out on a date tonight, I'll be home a little late."

"Okay, darling."

From outer space, on a planet Turos, in a bar, a female with dark red skin and black eyes walked in, (she has no clothes on but you were couldn't tell that she was naked or not, she wore high heels which were actually her feet, and her flaming orange and yellow hair, lashed around like a candle that was flickering) and her black eyes scope the room as everyone stared at her. She smiled evilly as she sat on a stool waiting looking around, when a big alien came right towards her, this one had one eyes, looked a little like shrek too.

"Me like pretty lady."

"I do too, "She smiled but looked away.

"Me want pretty lady."

"I must warn you big boy, that my temper is shorter than your attention spa."

He grabs her by the wrist, "Lady come with me now!"

"I warned you." Her eyes narrowed and he caught on fire instantly, the robotic bartender pulled a fire extinguisher from its body, spraying the ogre, but the flames were too hot and he died.

"I have signaled the Federation cops, they'll be here any minute." The robotic bartender said, but Phoenix just smiled.

"Oh well, I was getting tired of this planet any way." She floated up into the air, as everything in the bar floats, the aliens, robotic bartender, everything was flying in the air, "Good bye." She smiled as everyone living creature and the robot were incinerated (in other words, she burned them so badly they instantly turned into ashes). She walks out of the bar which was incinerated as well. Just as the cops showed up, she just smiled.

"You are under arrest put your hands on your head."

"Sorry but I have to decline, you see I always had a problem with authority." She raised her hands a dark red circle appeared, and a fire tornado came out of no where and blew them away.

Back on Earth

Hydra put Rita down in the sand box on the play ground, Shark was sitting next to her.

"You are wasting your time, hanging around me like this."

"What the hell was that about?"

"Huh?"

"Ariel, you just let her go like that? Not asking her where or how late?"  
"Why should I be asking? I trust my girls."

"It's not the girls, it's the boys and their raging hormones."

"What? She is just going out with Charm."

"Charm is a boy, you can't trust him either, even if he's the son of a friend. He could push my starfish into doing something she's not comfortable with."

"This is Charm, we are talking about right?"

"Yeah, he was like me."

"Yes he was, but he matured by apologizing to Ariel and trying to make it up to her. Unlike you who, left his family a-"

"Oh not, you're not starting that again." While Shark and Hydra were arguing, the two didn't notice that Rita was crawling away.

Another experiment pod was activated, as tourist walked up a trail, they saw this soft glow from the woods. They removed the bushes and could see a beautiful aurora like colored flame glowing, floating over the water.

"Oh…this is awesome."

"I have never seen anything so beautiful."

The two tourists continued to watch as the flame slowly floated above the lake and into the sky.

Hydra and Shark just finish their fight when they noticed that Rita was gone.

"Where could she be? What if something happens to her? My poor baby. Rita, please, answer mommy….say something!! Please." Hydra started crying, "This is to being all your fault."

"Me?"

"Yes, you distracted me from what's more important. Taking care of my babies, "Hydra's eyes were glowing red, "Shark, if anything happens-"

"Wait a minute, why do I have to help? It's not like she's mine huh? I'm leaving, It's better than putting up with you." Shark was about to walk away.

"Shark, she is yours."

"What? You're lying."

"Waterita is yours, the day we broke up, I found out I was pregnant, but she was born premature and could barely survive and was put into pod, so she could develop better that way."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't listen. After you left, I kept trying to call but you wouldn't answer. When she was born, I was hoping you would be coming but you never did."

"She's mine, don't worry I'll find her."

The next day was the Kokaua Town County fair. Lilo, Victoria, Gambit, Boom Boom, Ella, Swirly, Bella and Yaarp, Angel, Clover, and Stella were waiting for Stitch to start on the rodeo, but as he was almost beating McKelly's record, Gantu was in his ship firing at an aurora fireball and at the same time, invisible to the normal, non magical eye, several blackish red creatures came out of a black hole.


	7. Aurora

Stella snapped her fingers causing time to slow to a halt, she and Clover changed into fairies while Angel changed into her human form and pulled out her hammer wand, she smashes it up against the ground and vines shot up to grab some of the screaming creatures came charging at her, Lilo, Victoria, Charm, and Ariel weren't affected by Stella's time spell since they were magical beings.

Lilo pulled out her wand, she was going to try and help the aurora fireball like experiment, who Gantu hit just seconds before the spell was cast. The experiment flew into Pleakley's Pinenormous, it looked a little like Stitch but had all these antennas that was like hair or dread locks, it was a soft color tye dye like an aurora. She had a soft light color of yellow, light green, light and dark blue, and soft pink or purple. Stella was blasted a light energy blast at the creatures who were surrounding her, as she backed up, she didn't notice that there was another creature behind her. It's dripping red claws, slashed her around the back to the neck, she instantly fell to the ground.

Without Stella's magic, time was starting to move back to its normal rate again.

"STELLA!!" Lilo yelled as she blasted the creature with the brightest light energy imaginable, sending the creature flying. The creatures suddenly flew in a hole, disappearing. Clover and Angel picked up the unconscious Stella.

"We better get out of here quick." Clover snapped her fingers, the three disappeared in a funnel of wind. Charm and Ariel were busying trying to make it look like it was Gantu's fault while Victoria was moving the aurora creature out of harm's way.

Back in the magical realm

The creatures returned, one of them (the one that was blasted by Lilo) transformed back into a male with long white hair and glowing light blue eyes in the shadows.

The dark cloud orb spoke, "Did you succeed?"

"Of course, the dark poison has now been spread, all Envy needs to do is unlock some dark emotion and keep pushing her to it, and she'll be ours, "The male was rubbing his stomach, "Damn that little girl, she's very strong."

Back in Hawaii

Time finally unfroze, Gantu was the one who knock Stitch off the bull, Stitch was pissed off and started attacking Gantu. The aurora experiment now dried off the pinenormous was mad as well and ignited itself. Gantu was about to run away but Ella and Bella blocked one way, and Gambit and Boom Boom blocked the other way.

Ella crossed her arms, "Pay back for shooting us with the laser gun." Bella laughed as she divided into four Bella, then it started to scream, making Gantu stumble back.

"Our turn." Gambit popped his knuckles before picking up a lawnmower, it flashed red before he threw it and Boom Boom created some small explosives before throwing it at him.

"Meega nala Kweesta." Stitch said before he was about to jump on Gantu and the aurora experiment begin to fire this multi color light/fire beam at Gantu.

Later on, Stitch was able to start over and this time won, when Lilo, Stitch, Victoria, and another new member of Stitch's family, Aurora returned home, they saw Virgil nearly tearing the house apart looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked, startling Virgil.

"Nothing." Virgil smiled nervously but he was a bad liar, "Alright, I lost Pyro."

"You did what? How could you lose something that was in a play pen?" Lilo yelled.

"Pyro was always an escape artist, just like the rest of us, she got it from dad, she must be getting her brain power back."

"Huh?" Stitch and Aurora looked at each other.

"Pyro is a really…really..really smart kid, I mean genius level. Stella's spell made it so she would turn into a baby that means mentally…I guess."

"Oh Experiment 628, where are you hiding at?"

"Jumba, Virgil lost Pyro." Stitch pointed at Virgil who was looking in places like the stove.

"What! Experiment 218, you can be so irresponsible! You know how infant experiments are unstable in controlling powers."

"What do you mean?" Lilo asked.

"I have discovered that experiment 628 is pyrokinetic and last night, she was crying. Jumba noticed that just like when Experiment 200 would laugh or cry too much, electricity would go crazy, but that was a side effect of Experiment 200, but imagine if experiment 628 starts crying, she will lose control of powers, and fire and electricity will start flying. Kokaua Town could be destroyed in minutes." Jumba laughed evilly but then stop, "Oh wait, not evil anymore."

Pyro was starting to walk already, she started laughing, instantly a bush caught on fire but was stomp off by Gantu, who was too injured to even notice the little experiment. Pyro kept following Gantu, laughing. Gantu finally turned around to see the little experiment who was giggling.

"Dummy…Dummy." Pyro kept saying, clapping.

"This is my lucky day, now stay there little trog. Jumba must have created a new one." Gantu slowly approached the little experiment pulling a capsule up, suddenly, Rita fell in the mud and slid in front of Gantu, "This is even better."

Rita was about to cry, then suddenly Pyro was too.

"Oh no, nice little trogs, don't cry. Look, shiny. Shiny keys." Gantu pulled his keys out and started jiggling them.

"Oh shiny." Pyro stood up and tried to grab the keys, Rita crawls right behind her, wanting the keys too.

* * *

Aqua Maria was looking for Rita, following her magical trail that any magical being leaves behind. Hydra was crying almost have a nervous breakdown, holding Rita's teething toy.

"I try...try…to…*sniff* by a good mother but what mother loses her child?"

Ariel patted her mom on the back, "Don't worry mom, daddy and Maria are looking for her."

"She's teething, what if she misses her teething toy? What if she's cold or hungry?" Hydra cried even more.

"Mom, calm down. Geez, were you like this with us?"

"No, much worst."

"Daddy, Maria, hurry up." Ariel said through her teeth. All of Pyro's 1o siblings were looking for her.

* * *

Slang and Shadow were in the house watching T.V when suddenly Angel and Clover were rushing through the door, carrying Stella.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked, Stella's hurt." Angel said.

Later on

Stella was lying on her bed, she was sweating and the claw marks were pulsing, causing her to toss and turn. The night's sky was suddenly filled with dark clouds of thunderstorms and lighting as an eerie wind continues to blow.


	8. Chaos

Stella was sleeping in her bed for two days straight, she was sweating and throwing up, Virgil was by her side half the time and the other time he was looking for Pyro.

Clover was teaching Lilo and Victoria their next water lesson, transforming into dragons.

"Oh this will be so much fun, "Clover stood over a pond of water, pulling her fans out, "This time we're transforming into something bigger, you'll need much more water for this to happen, now copy me."

Lilo and Victoria were standing over the pond as well, pulling out their wands.

Clover spins around in a circle, the water automatically circles around, through the shadow of Clover you could still see her dancing around, Victoria and Lilo followed her, and soon the waters circled them. After a few minutes, in a flash of light, there were three medium size dragons standing around the pond. Clover was the biggest of all, she was a greenish blue dragon, with light blue see through wings. Victoria was a green dragon with red spikes going down her back, and her wings had flowers on the edge of them, Lilo was a shining array of colors like an aurora.

"You see, it's easy to transform from a harmless little girl to one of the most powerful magical creatures ever. Dragons are the number 1 ally to have when it comes to battle. Some people partner with one or nurse it since it was an egg. In fact, Dragons are considered your magical partner, once you go to the school for Witchery, there you will have your partner. Now come on, let's fly." Clover spread her wings high, and flapped. Lilo and Victoria followed her, high into the sky.

**Lilo's Pov**

"Clover, where is your magical partner?" Victoria asked. Clover just smiled. What was Clover's magical partner, I have read in spell books that witches used their magical partners for spells and battle, not to mention guidance. Stella's magical partner was an white owl, Slang was the black cat Nightmare, Fang, I never really saw hers, Clover's was a mystery and so was Angel's.

"I'm not telling, you'll have to guess." Clover laughed, flying over Aurora, another one of Stitch's sisters. She waved to them, while spinning in the air, in a burst of aurora lights, colors that you would normally see in a rainbow all mixed together in a case of light. She was so beautiful, so different from her other siblings.

_"This experiment inspired me to create more powerful elemental experiments. I have no idea why, but when I saw this Aurora experiment dancing in the sky, I was in astoundment. Her powers were strong." Jumba said._

Stitch has so many brothers and sisters, there are like 5 boys and 7 girls. There would have been 6 boys but Fang....."

_"Stella told me what Fang did, I was a triplelet Lilo. She took that away from me, my memory, the third one. I couldn't even remember what my mom looked like when Hydra transformed into her, I thought I was created. How can I forgive someone who took that away from me!!" Stitch was crying after he learned the truth about who caused the accident that changed so many lives, it was Fang._

_"Stitch, it was an accident. Fang cared a lot about your other brother, just imagine how she feels. It must make her feel so awful that someone she cared about was taken from her by her own hands." I reassured him, "You must forgive her Stitch, because she needs all the help she could get." Lilo hugged Stitch who was still crying._

So far, there's Virgil, Rogue, Sparky, Ella, Bella, Gambit, Boom Boom, Aurora, Celia, Zack, Stitch, Street Jr, and Pyro.** (Street Jr. is the one who didn't make it, or did he?) **I haven't met this Celia yet.

* * *

Rita was chewing on Gantu's blaster, while Gantu was trying to look at Pyro who seemed to not be in the experiment file.

"Impossible, can these experiments reproduce? Or did Jumba create another one?" Gantu asked, that's when Zack came in, he was working out, trying to get his old body back. Pyro was already starting to walk as the spell was wearing off. **(For those who didn't read the story before this, Pyro is two years old, she was born right after her mom's pod was activated right after Lilo threw the pods out the window in outer space but some of the pods landed on some asteriods which flew across the galaxies and fell in planets. Pyro is a genius and developed faster than a normal experiment would but that is the bad news, because she is really bad, a pyro maniac and kinetic, and protected by the biological factor. In short, she's really, really cute).**

"Oh no, get down from there!!" Gantu commanded as Pyro climbed on top of a machine but she stuck her tongue out. Pyro's eyes caught sight of a cookie jar on top of the fridge, while Gantu was trying to pull his blaster from Hydra's mouth, Pyro slid down and pushed Gantu into a closet, pushing the button and locking him in.

"Cookie...cookie." Pyro was walking towards the countertop that led to the refridgator. She pushes a stool to the counter top and climbs on top, leaving the teddy bear on the stool, "Stay." Rita was sitting there and watched. Pyro was crawling on top of the stove, accidentally turning the oven on and knocking it open, then she crawls over the dishes in the sink and holding the buttons but turning the waters. Rita was playing in the puddle. By the time Gantu broke out of the closet, he saw a teddy bear holding his blaster.

"How cute." He laughs, but then his eyes widened to see Pyro on top of the refridgator, "Oh no!" Before he could react, somehow the blaster in the bear's arms fired, causing Gantu to back up, falling on top of a skateboard, which made his butt fall in the oven, which made his butt in fire. After rolling around in the room, the fire was extinguish, but then the teddy bear was holding a cord, which Gantu tripped over, standing in a river of water and putting his finger in an electric plug. Pyro was holding the jar laughing, Gantu removed his finger and laid in front of the refridgator, trying to catch his breath when Pyro jumped down and landed on him. Before Gantu could try and grab her as she was walking away, the refridgator mysteriously fell on top of him, he looked up to see the teddy bear on top of the refridgator. Pyro smiled and grabs her teddy bear.

Zack enters in the room, seeing the mess.

"625-"

"You can't handle a bunch of baby experiments, how sad?" Zack shook his head.


	9. Pyro

The Doorbell at the Angel's home rung. Slang opened the door, it was Envy. She was a dark sorceress, with short black hair, red lipstick, black and red halter top, skirt, arm sleeves, and high heels.

"Oh its you." Slang frowned even more, she was just about to close the door, but Envy pressed the door opened.

"Yeah, is Stella here?"

"No." Slang lied just so Envy would go away.

* * *

Stella was waking up, seeing Virgil sitting in a chair with his arms crossed, sleeping, Angel just walked into the room, happy to see Stella finally up.

"We were so worried." She whispered, "We thought for sure that we didn't remove the poison in time.

"I feel...okay..., 'Stella was rubbing the back of her neck where the red clawmarks still were, "How long has he been here?" She pointed to Virgil, who stirred for a second.

"The whole time, like three days, he didn't leave your side at all...except to find Pyro.."Angel said, she pushed Stella back on the bed when she tried to get up, "I know you wanna help, but we got it, you should rest more."

Virgil woke up, happy to see Stella was now up, he smiled.

"Stella....uh...hi..." His face was starting to turn red.

"Hey Virgil, sorry if I had you worried or anything."

"Yeah." Virgil was scartching his head, "Stella, there's something I want to tell ya. I..I.."

"Stella, there's someone here to see you." Angel said only to be pushed out of the way by Envy.

"Oh, hi Envy. Nice to see you." Stella smiled.

"Don't you wanna introduce to the cutie over there." Envy winked at Virgil, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh this is Virgil, Virgil, this is Envy."

"Hey, oh Stella. I better be going." Virgil walked out of the room.

* * *

Hydra was walking back and forth, Charm ran over wehn he heard about Rita.

"How's your mom?" He asked Ariel.

"She is going insane."

Charm sighed, "Pyro vanished too. Of course, the spell should be wearing off by now." Charm hugged Ariel, only to hear an "ahem", he turns around and smiles to see Shark, "Oh Mr. Oceanic, hi."

"Shark!!!" Hydra yelled in tears, " Leave those two alone and FIND MY BABY NOW!!" Hydra was breathing roughly.

"Okay, fine." Shark backed up, knowing better than to ever make her mad or argue when she was pissed anyway.

"When I find the bastard that has taken my little coraline, I'll be ripping him limb from limb!!"

* * *

Gantu was having his hands full with Pyro alone, she was flipping on the countertops, laughing and pushing machinery on top of him, and also causing fires. Rita was laughing and clapping. Hamsterviel came on the screen.

"GANTU! What are you doing?"

"I was just going to send you these experiment as soon as I found out what they can do." Gantu held Pyro long enough to show Hamsterviel, "This one seems to be new, it shows no abilties. I guess Jumba messed up on this one."

Hamsterviel took a closer look at the experiment Pyro who was hugging her teddy bear, "You idiot, that new experiment is a born experiment."

"Huh?" Gantu looked confused as Pyro jumped out of his hands.

"Jumba has nothing to do with this one's creation, it was born from an experiment!"

"You mean they can reproduce?"

"Of course, look at the details of its design, Jumba could never created that one. You must get rid of those two now!!!"

"Why?"

"Because, baby experiment's powers are unstable and if you keep them long enough, the parents will find them and rip you to sheds. Now get rid of them!! NOW!!!" Hamsterviel screamed, upsetting Pyro. Pyro's eyes were watering up, she started to rub her eye. The experiment computer fell off the counter top and in front of Rita, showing a hologram of experiment 500, her mom.

"I....want...mommy..." Rita's eyes watered up as well.

"I... want... my... mommy too!" Pyro sniffed before opening her mouth wide, letting her scream/crying out. The electricity in the ship started to go crazy, the lights blinking on and off, and some of them blowing up, the T.V. screen was static. Rita started to cry as well, causing the whole island to be shaken by the ocean's sudden violent waves.

"Oh Blitzsnag." Gantu covered his ears but the crying was getting worse and the electricity and the waves got worse. The cries echoed out of the ship and throughout the island, to the point that Sparky couldn't control his body.

"That must be Pyro." Rogue said.

"We gotta find them quick or they'll tear the whole island to pieces." Lilo commanded.

Gantu found a rattle for Rita, and started shaking it in her face, Rita's crying soon came to a halt as she grabs the rattle and puts it in her mouth. Gantu waved the teddy bear in Pyro's face, which started to calm her down a bit.

"GANTU!!! YOU-" Hamsterviel was still yelling which made Pyro cry more, causing the screen to go static as well. Gantu turned off the screen and waved the teddy bear in Pyro's face but she cried even louder, the lights begin to brightened almost like the sun.

"C'mon please, stop crying, play with Teddy...yeah...teddy...", Gantu was waving the Teddy bear in Pyro's face, doing a dance but it still made her cry, until he pulled out a bottle for her, "Here...a nice baby bottle for the tr...for the sweetie...Here you go. "

Pyro sniffed, she was about to cry more but Gantu shushed her, only to have the screen of the T.V. smack him in the head, Pyro started laughing, she was screaming in laughter when all the lights blew up. Gantu shushed Pyro to keep her from laughing, but she cutely copied him. He gave her the bottle just as a bulb fell on his head knocking him out.

"C'mon." Pyro laughed, holding her teddy bear and the bottle, while walking out the door, Rita with the rattle out of her mouth, followed.

* * *

A woman was drinking coffee, putting a few sugar cubes in her coffee, one of them was experiment 589. Just before she could drink it, there was a flash. She ran out of the room, screaming, while in the room, a small dark figure with dark blue eyes was laughing.


	10. Scream

**ngrey651: You'll see**

Envy sat on Stella's bed, looking around her room.

Stella smiled, happy to see an old buddy from the Witchery academy for the Gifted, "Oh Envy, it seems like forever since we've seen each other, how are you?"

Envy started to look through Stella's stuff, which Stella didn't mind, "You could have been in any realm you wanted to but instead you choose this dump."

"It's not so bad. You meet a lot of good people here, so what brings you?"

"Oh...ummm....I heard about your sister, Bang...."

"You mean Fang, "Stella sat back down on her bed, looking sadly at the ground and started to rub her neck where the scratch was, feeling it pulsing, "Yeah, I guess, the news spread."

"Are you kidding? Everyone in the entire realms knows."

**Flashback**

Stella was summoned by Magic Council in while she was recovering from poisonous clawmarks.

"Stella, you haven't found her yet, have you?" The council member, Rosa, the council leader of Earth Magic asked.

Stella shook her head, "But I know I can...I just..."

The council leader, Frostpine, of Ice magic interrupted her, "Stella, we know you would love to help her but she's out of your hands."

"What are you saying?" Stella looked at each one of them, one of them, the leader was Avei, she was the council leader of all magic and an aurora sorceress.

Avei spoke, softly as always,"Stella, Fang has destroyed a planet while you were helping those experiments."

Stella looked at her, shocked, Phoenix was capable of doing this but in the past Fang was always able to control that urge to destroy, "That can't-"

Avei raised her hand to silence Stella, "It's true. You must have sense it, the lives lost in that explosion of pure rage and hatred. Your sister is losing herself to Phoenix, slowly but surely she will be consumed by her madness, rage, and pure malice. It leaves me no choice-"

Stella's eyes widened as she shook her head, "No, please, you can't."

"Stella, you are an Aurora Fairy and as Aurora beings, it is our duty to make sure the balance of the elements is...not tilted too far to one side. Your sister has ruined that balance. You will continue to teach Lilo and Victoria, while we take care of Fang."

"Take care of her!? But it's not her fault-"

"Stella....please you must understand-"

Stella lost it, tears was running down her eyes, "She didn't ask for this!! She never did! You people forced this on her....She was a baby when you put that thing in her, and you created this hell for her. Everyone isloated her except her sisters, even when she took things dear from us, we know it wasn't her! She's a hero damn it! She kept that monster inside of her that whole time, trying to fight! And now you wanna kill her...you should be trying to save her!!!!" Stella bursted out in tears, she was clenching the back of her neck where the clawmarks were glowing, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes turned black.

"Ste-"

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD TO ME!!!!"

Everyone was shocked from Stella's scream but also by her eyes.

"You kill Fang...you will reap what you sow...I'll kill you." Stella stormed right out of the magic council's room, exiting ot of the dream.

**End of Flashback**

"I don't know what came over me. I should apologize. Well, come on, I guess I could show you around."

Envy smiled, "_It's already started."_

* * *

Cobra was still in New York city, the killing against the business men were getting worse, instead of poison, you could acutally see trauma, like a hole going through the head. In one of the bars, there was also a woman who was killed in the bathroom and not too far in an apartment room a man was killed and his stuff was all over the place as if someone was looking for something.

"The only connection I can see is that all the men came from Hawaii within 6 months. But why?"

Then it hit him, this experiment was another one of Jumba's demonic experiments like Hydra.

_"A demon's child is the most important matter of all. I can not be telling how many men I have killed when my babies were ill...in fact, you were there to see my madness." _Hydra said to him, once.

"_Of course, this experiment could be looking for its child and these men could have taken the experiment pod with its child in it."_

Eva smiled at her success when killing a man in his house, on his drawer was an experiment pod, 550. She walked out of the house and down the street into a dark alley.

"Now, my darling, you can cause chaos for your mama and make me proud." She drops the experiment pod in a puddle of water, activating it. The experiment's eyes glowed red as it lifted somehow five feet high into the air **(you"ll find out later).**

* * *

A man in a business suit was nearly knocked down by his wife, who was still screaming while holding a broom.

"Darla, what's wrong?"

"There's something in the house, a monster." Darla cried, "Harvey, you have to get it!"

Harvey puts his briefcase on the ground, giving Darla his jacket, taking the broom and entering the house. He tries to turn a light switch on, but there was spiderwebs all over it.

"What the hell?" He looks around to see that the house was covered in spiderwebs, and just above his head looked like an eggsac of some kind of spider but it looked like a baby was wrapped in it and it was pulsing, its dark blue eyes was looking at Harvey until it closed it,"Uh...Darla?"

Darla enters the house to see the giant eggsac hanging, she screamed, "It's it! That's the monster!!"

Suddenly, the eggsac started to crack, letting a creature that was covered in gooey egg yuck fall on the floor. Harvey and Darla were holding each other, screaming.

* * *


	11. Steel MetalHeart

**Ngrey651: I don't know, it just comes to me. Plus, I just like to write, like when I'm hyper. I don't really know. Female villians are much easier for me because female villians normally have a more sinster approach which makes it more fun, but I'm making some male villains.**

**I called Gambit short for Gambitus, I never knew that was a Gambit made by Marvel, I knew Boom Boom was made by Marvel. But his parents, Stitch's parents, called him Gambit because he was born with a spade on his left and a hearts on the right hand, so his parents were up all night trying to find a name for him, like Poker names, but his dad's favorite poker game was Gambitus or Gambit. I didn't know that there was a Marvel Gambit really. I just combine the ability of Rogue's and Boom Boom's ability together.**

Later on, the police were at Harvey's and Darla's house.

"It was....it was this giant huge creature...with spider like....thingies..." Harvey was shooking from fear.

"It was awful...that thing tried to bite us." Darla was trying to remove spider webs from her hair. Some of the cops put the spider webs in a dish.

One of the cops looked at the dish, and whispered to the other cop, "Wasn't there a similar case in New York where there were spider webs around dead bodies?"

"Yeah, a CIA agent is investigating it, we should call him just in case. We don't want what happened a few months ago to get out of control."

"I'll call."

* * *

Gantu was fixing up his ship when the experiment computer came on, "Experiment 504 activated, primary function: the energy absorber." (Another experiment pod was activated).

"This one seems easy enough, just can't use my blaster." Gantu walked right out.

* * *

Lilo and Stitch, while looking for Pyro heard about two new experiments, who was associated with spiderwebs, while the other was already making a mess of Kauai Town. Lilo and Stitch were riding in the little bike, when they saw this gray with two white tiger streaks on his shoulders and a claw mark over his left eye which were blue experiment who was fighting Gambit, Boom Boom and Aurora. Aurora shot this aurora flame at the experiment, who just absorbed it, and he was glowing as an aurora colored experiment like Aurora. That's when he fired at Aurora.

"Oops." Aurora said as she was hit and sent flying right towards Lilo and Stitch's direction. Lilo pulled out her wand.

"Catchus Auroras.....Oh Catch Aurora." Lilo gave up the magic words, but the wand did it anyway, a bolt of light yellow energy flew out and caught Aurora.

"Thanks, "Aurora sat back on the light yellow energy ball, as it floated her back down to the ground, "Man, Steel, he still got it. Aurora paused for a moment laughing then she flew back to the battle.

"Hey, that was our little sister. Ready Boom Boom?" Gambit lifted a car in the air, it glowed red for a second, Boom Boom created a whole bunch of small explosives into the car.

"Do it Aurora." Boom Boom yelled as Gambit threw the car, Aurora fires a large aurora flame ball at the car, creating a giant explosive, that sent the three flying.

"What are you doing? We're trying to find his one true place, not destroy him." Lilo said.

Boom Boom who was the more relaxed and somewhat careless type, dusted herself off, "Don't worry, knowing Mr. Steel Metalheart, he's probably used that has a getaway."

* * *

Shark finally sighed, about to give up, when he saw Pyro and Rita coming out of the forest, Pyro was now walking which meant she was back to her old self, (she's still two years old but she is a genius).

"Hydra, Maria, Ariel!!! Look!" Shark yelled, he saw the women coming over, Rogue was with them, she ran over to hug Pyro.

"You're crushing me!!" Pyro yelled, sucking her thumb.

"You scared the hell out of me, how would you think it looked if mom and dad found out something happened to you, they would kill me."

"Because I'm adorable." Pyro fluttered her eyelashes and smiled.

"And a pain in the ass!" Rogue yelled but still hugged the little experiment.

Hydra screamed as Shark gave her Rita, she was kissing Rita all over the face, "My precious, precious darling....You scared your mama.... Don't you ever be doing that." Hydra kept kissing Rita, who was giggling away.

Shark sighed and was about to walk away, when Waterita yelled something that shocked everyone, "Dada...dada.."

"You call me...dad...huh? How did she guess that?"

"Your smell, papa. You have that smell."Maria explained.

"Girls, I need to talk to your papa alone." Hydra gave Rita to Ariel.

"What now?" Shark rolled his eyes.

"Rita called you papa, she knows. I was hoping she wouldn't. You have to stay with us now."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I'm willing to try and make this work, darling."

"Why? Huh? Why did you change your mind now?"

"Because, Aqua Maria and Ariel, lost themselves when you left, they lost their joy and innocence. Rita hasn't. I will not hurt my child...and niether will you."

"I wasn't going to do anything."

"You better not, you may be immune to my demonic charm and my magic, but you hurt my Rita or my other babies again, and I'll kill you myself, do I make myself clearing to you."

"It's clear Hydra...clear. Plus, I'm not going to fake it like some experiments do alright, just like when we started dating, I was honest and straightforward."

Hydra snarled at him, but then she smiled, "As long as we have an understanding of each other. I'm willing to look over the fact that you walked out on us."

"And I'm willing to look over the fact that you lied to me not just during our marriage but when we started dating, if Hydra is your real name?"

"It is. It was my fault that you left. But ny intentions were good, you are the most...intriguing creature I have ever met....out of all the men could have...you were....wait...I should you are the only one I ever wanted, " Hydra turned to face him, she stroked her hand on his cheek, "I won't lied to you no more."

Shark gulped, "And I won't leave. Deal?"

Hydra laughed, "You're starting to sound like me. Fine, I won't lie to you no more. This I promise...This...I swear." Hydra kiss Shark on the lips

* * *

Cobra Bubbles was looking at the sample from New York and Kokaua Town, they were the same.

"How did that experiment go to New York back to Hawaii?" He asked himself, "What if there are two of them? I gotta go to Kokaua Town."

* * *

Stella was cooking as usual when she suddenly drop the knife and clenched her clawmarks as she grinded her teeth, the clawmarks were pulsing, giving Stella more pain. Envy was watching from afar.

_"It's working Apocalypse. The Dark Heart curse is working."_

_"Yes, but she won't survive it unless we put some dark emotion in her heart."_

_"I have an idea, there is this guy she like_...." Envy snickered in the back.


	12. Death

**

* * *

**

In Outer space

The police cars were chasing Phoenix, who was laughing and flying across the galaxy.

"Stop, lawbreaker."

Phoenix laughed again but this time turning around to summon another firestorm, destroying nearly all of the ships, snickering as the last ship flies away, "Oh c'mon, this isn't no fun." Phoenix pouts but then she turns her attention to a planet, she smiled wickedly as she flew to it.

* * *

Cobra bubbles was already at Lilo's house.

"You must understand Jumba, your experiment has killed around twenty people in a week, mostly males, "Cobra pulled closed peach dishes of this webbie looking slime from inner jacket's pocket and gave it to Jumba, "As you can see this is the one from New York when we recovered a dead police officer's body, and this was from here, in a couple's house. They're the exact same, how is it possible that an experiment can travel so quickly from New York, back to Hawaii?"

" It isn't, "Jumba looked at the samples in his microscope, "Hah! They may look same but webs are different. One I know is Experiment 510. This sample is simpler than the other one."

"So what you're telling me there are two of these things?"

"That's correct."

"I'll need help, demonic help."

* * *

Eva was helping a shadow like figure with putting on clothes, "Now don't you look handsome, my dear. I'm sure the man won't mind being without those." Eva was laughing, stepping over a dead body, "Now my dear, time to have fun."

The figure smiled, wickedly as its eyes glowed red.

* * *

Envy was talking to Apocalypse through her small crystal ball.

"I have tried almost everything to make her mad or at least show some sort of dark emotion but she shows nothing." Envy complained, over the few days she was been trying to release the darkness in Stella's heart in order for the spell to work but Stella was too kind and sweet to be affected by her traps.

"Think Envy, everyone has darkness in their hearts."

Envy was looking at Virgil, she smiled, "I think I may have something." She hung up the crystal ball.

A man with gray hair was sitting in a club, looking around.

A group of women who sat close by were trying to push one of them to ask him to dance.

"He's so cute and he looks single. You gotta go for that." Rachel, Bonnie, and Ebony kept saying to Becky.

"I don't know, he doesn't look like he's in the mood for anything right now."

"You won't know until you go over there and ask."

Becky sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she walked over there, "Hi there, my name is Becky, great party….Wanna dance?"

He looked up at her, "I don't dance."

"Oh sorry about that, I should just leave."

"I do talk…sometimes if you would like."

"Sure…Sure…What's your name?"

"Steel Jr." He answered with a stern look.

* * *

Lilo and Victoria were just coming from Dark Mountain and Angel's training when they saw something with blue eyes was in the woods.

"But Lilo, it could be a monster." Victoria shivered as the blue eyes shined.

"Or it could be an experiment; we have to catch it before Gantu does." Lilo pulled out her wand, which automatically lit up like a candle, Victoria pulled hers out as well.

The blue eyes disappeared behind the bushes; they could see a dark figure that was climbing from tree to tree almost like a monkey. The figure then stops to hang upside down, looking at the girls.

"Hey there little fella. "Victoria waved up at the creature; it waved back, "Look it waved back."

"Now c'mon little fella, get down from there." Lilo was putting her wand closer so she could see the creature but it just flipped to another tree branch, avoiding the light, and then it jumped into a bush.

"We got it now." Lilo whispered she gave Victoria the gesture to walk around on the other side to try and capture the creature, and then she gave the signal to jump. The two jumped into the bushes, grabbing something, "We got it! We got it!!"

There holding a teddy bear, and sucking on a pacifier was Pyro.

"Pyro, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what was that at the house, it was climbing on trees."

"C'mon, it's gone, let's go home. Goodnight Victoria."

Lilo and Pyro finally came home, where Virgil was throwing Pyro in the air.

"What?"

"Virgil, stop throwing Pyro in the air! You'll drop her ….again." Rogue looked at the Pyro that Lilo brought in. Everyone was looking at the Pyro that Lilo brought in.

**"What a minute, if this is Pyro, then who is this?" Lilo backed up as the Pyro she brought in, its eyes glowed blue, the lights in the house started to flicker**.

Rachel, Ebony, and Bonnie went back into their hotel room.

"I glad that Becky went with that tall handsome stranger." Bonnie cheered after Becky's last broke up, she was kind of depressed.

"Me too. I wish….." Rachel walked into her room where she and the other girls shared the room, there was blood everywhere. Rachel let out a scream as she saw this winkled skeleton body on the floor, leaking out blood wearing Becky's clothes.

**Flashback**

Becky was letting Steel Jr. into her apartment room, inviting him in.

"So, are you from Romania or Latvia?"

"Huh?"

"You're accent, it sounds kinda like Count Dracula. Maybe you're from Transylvania." Becky nervously laughed, Steel smirked a little.

"You can say that we're kinda the same."

"Oh really." Becky was looking in the mirror.

"Really." Steel's form was starting to change but Becky couldn't really see it.

"Hey, you…you don't have a reflection…." Becky looked back at the corner of her eye, when these long, metal like claws rested on her shoulder.

"What's wrong you're acting like you saw a monster?"

Becky turned around to see a hideous monster, standing over her.

"Stop screaming!!!" He slapped her into a wall, "You women are all a lot. The minute you see something ugly, you are disgusted. This will be your last and final lesson!"

Becky screamed.

Her screamed echoed through the hotel room but was muffled by the New York's traffic.

* * *

Phoenix held a large fiery ball as she throws it into a planet, destroying it slowly, watching as the inhabitants scurry about like little ants, some left the planet but others, majority of them perished..

Stella woke up again in the middle of the night, hearing the screams from the other planet has about 5 million, men, women, and even children perished under Phoenix's hand. She was crying in pain as her claw mark wound begin to insert its deadly poison into her body and her heart. Her eyes even started to change colors for that second, from their pure white to a bottomless black.


	13. 589

Darkness

Phoenix laughed evilly as she was about to aim to destroy another planet, but all of a sudden, she paused. She was holding her head in her hands as if hearing this awful sound. She screamed a high pitch scream that sent this strong wave caused the federation ships to crash.

The Grand Councilwoman was looking from a T.V. screen at the monster that was causing so much pain to others.

"What is going on?" She asked, but then she saw Phoenix turning back into Fang, who had large dragon wings, and was naked, she was in human form and was unconscious.

"Commander Doku, put her in her ship and into a quiet cell."

"But, shouldn't we-" As the men put Fang into a tank full of water behind heavy doors. Grand Council woman's voice echoed through her commanders.

"Do it commander, we can't kill that. There is no point in even trying. Now follow my orders, the monster has already shed enough blood. We must tell the family, you make your destination to E-arth."

Lilo pulled out her wand, getting ready to strike the creature that she brought home. The creature laughed as it spits up this clear gray sticky stuff, just when Stitch was about to jump on it, it spits some of it on him, sticking him to the wall. The other Pyro jumps up to the ceiling and begins to crawl into the hallway, disappearing in the shadows.

"What was that?" Lilo asked, trying to pull the stuff off of Stitch but he was stuck tight, "What is this stuff?"

Jumba came into the room, along with Cobra Bubbles, by that time, Pyro was using her pyrokinetic powers to burn the stuff off. Jumba was able to get a small sample from Stitch's fur.

"We gotta find it before it tries to pick us off one by one." Lilo said.

"Little girl have nothing to be worrying about, this is the webbing of experiment 589. Harmless little thing, sometimes."

"Webbing? Like a spider."

"Yep, 589 is baby experiment like experiment 591 and 628." Jumba explained.

"So, this thing must be the child of the experiment that's killing people in New York."

"Correct, 589 is mischievous but mostly harmless."

"How do we catch it?" Lilo asked.

"We don't."

"But-"

"Little girl must not try to capture 589, baby experiments' powers are very unstable but baby demon experiment's powers are more unstable and twice dangerous. If you capture 589, you could make it cry and that would be bad. 589 is just hiding now, it will come down soon then make friends with it."

Lilo, Stitch, and Pyro, not taking any chances woke up in the middle of the night, to try and look for experiment 589.

"We should try the attic, that's a perfect place to hide for a little…whatever it was."

"So this is some sort of dance kinda thing?" Ariel asked Charm.

"Yeah, of course. For this Valentine's Day thing. You wanna be my date?" Charm asked.

"I guess so. Why not?" Ariel played it off but then playfully punched Charm on the shoulder.

**Back at Dark Mountain**

Stella was trying to make decorations for the Saint Valentines day dance. She was starting to get frustrated and angrily threw the decorations on the floor. Angel walked by picking them up and looking at Stella. Stella was sweating and couldn't stop rubbing the black of her neck.

"You need a break." Angel said, "Why don't we go out and…and do something."

"I guess so." Stella shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Clover was surfing while Zack was watching from afar.

"Are you sure about this?" Zack asked Celia.

"Of course, this stupid dance thing is a chance to redeem yourself, stupid. Of course if I was her I wouldn't give you the time of day." Celia shook her head.

Zack took a deep breath and walked up towards Clover who was about to go back out to surf again.

"Ahem, "Zack cleared his throat, Clover turned around, "Hi ya, Clove."

"Zack?" Clover looked up and down at Zack, who lost his gut and was a little more tone, "What are you doing out here?"

While Zack was talking to Clover, Kixx walked by seeing this purple four armed female experiment, licking a lollipop and sitting on the bench. Suddenly, hearts were in his eyes, and he snatched some flowers and weeds from a garden. Before Celia could even react, Kixx was already beside her showing her flowers.

"How sweet," She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, she threw the flowers away. She was starting to walk away but she noticed that Kixx was following her.

She turned around, asking, "Okay, dude-"

"Kixx."

"Right, anyway. Stop following me because you're creeping me out." Celia stormed away. Kixx just sighed, hearts were floating over his head.

* * *

Zack was still talking to Clover, when Celia was walking on the beach.

"Maybe you wanna go to the Valentines day dance with me?" Zack asked, hoping she would say yes.

Clover sighed, scratching the back of her head, "I guess it could cheer me up. Sure why not," Zack jumped in the air, and hugged Clover tight, "Can't breathe."

Zack realizing that he was crushing Clover finally let go, "Sorry, you won't regret this I promise."

* * *

Victoria came over to Lilo's house, where a couple of blue eyes were watching from the vents.

"Thanks for coming, Victoria. That thing we saw last night, got into the house. Stitch, Pyro, and I have been trying to lure it out last night and all day but nothing seems to work.

"How about food?" Victoria suggested.

"Tried it, it didn't work. Jumba said we should let it try and come down to us but I can't sleep when there's an experiment scurrying about in the attic."


	14. Fear

**Sorry it took so long, it was hard to recollect my truths.**

Corba Bubbles was standing in a boat looking down at the water, his partner was with him.

"What are we doing here? We need to investigate the New York slayings."

Cobra Bubbles looked at him, "Listen to me, about a few months ago, people were getting killed, strangely, like the man who drowned in the sink."

"I heard about that. How did-"

"I would say classified but you'll meet the killer soon. So all you need to know is that there is such thing as the supernatural." Cobra looked down, seeing a giant reflection of a woman in the water, floating underneath them, she came up, it was Hydra.

"Out for a midnight dip Cobra?" She asked, "I must be admitting, this earth's oceans is like no other planets', it's so magical and peaceful."

"We don't have time for this. There's been another killing but this one is different, it was on a female, she was mummified almost." Cobra showed Hydra the pictures. Hydra shrink to a human size, holding the pictures and looking at them, "As if they're beauty and youth was sucked out of her. No doubt this is the work of my nephew, Steel Jr. He was always a kinda dark one, flowing with so much dark magic, but normally gentle."

"How do we stop these things before it gets out of hand?"

"While you've been gone, more demonic experiments have been activated, "Hydra floated over the two, "There's Zephyrus the wind demon, Flora the earth demon, Tundra the ice demon, Torch the fire demon, Cloud the sky demon, and Sol, the Light demon."

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

"I have forgotten, you're not train in magic. The last one, Sol, he and Eva have always been how you say...arch enemies. Sol is the key, find him or his children to defeat Eva."

"What about this Jr?"

"Find Flora first born daughter, Divine or Vine for short. She and Jr. have history."

"Where can I find them?"

"Simple, find Zephyrus, the wind demon. He's normally in the wind, he knows just about everything."

* * *

Lilo, Victoria, and Pyro were sitting in the living room, looking up at the ceiling.

"Jumba, I don't like an experiment crawling around in the house. Take care of it now!!!" Nani was yelling as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Bigger girl is not understanding, experiment 589 just won't come down to Jumba, we must be giving it time to come to us or else, it will cry and its mother will be coming. She is worse than 589. Then, Jumba will have to explain to 510 why child is crying, trust me... 510 is not understanding type. Jumba would rather it stay in this York of New than come here and use Jumba as a pin cushion with needles."

"Well then do something because that thing is making a lot of noise!!! And I'm late for work!!" Nani ran out.

Pyro pulled out her pacifier, "You think how many times she's late for work, she would be fired."

"We've tried everything but it won't leave

The door suddenly knocked, it was Aqua Maria, who was holding Rita in her arms, "Hello there, everyone. Rita really wanted to see Pyro and Lilo, I hope it's okay leaving her here for a while."

"Yeah sure."

Rita suddenly snatched Aqua Maria's Starfish hairclip and tries to put it in her hair.

"Rita, that is new clip, give it back." Aqua Maria tries to take it back, but Rita just crawls away, hiding amongst living room,"It's real, c'mon. You might be hurting yourself." Aqua Maria starts looking through the living room but couldn't find her, "Fine, then. If my hairclip is damage, no ice cream." Maria was about to leave when Victoria stopped her.

"Wait a minute, you're just going to let her go, you're not going to try and get it back?"

"Of course not, I know that I will not be finding her. She is very good at...how you say.. hiding. Plus, she'll come out on her own."Aqua Maria walked out. Rita soon came crawling out of an air vent that was underneath a couch.

"I've got an idea."

* * *

Cobra Bubbles was walking on a trail with his new partner, Justin Larvo, who was still stunned by the giant water demon.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it."

"What was that?"

"A demon, a water demon. The CIA has just made a magic division after what happened a few months ago. So far, all we know is that demons are the mixture of magic and science. Like Frankstein or the Wolfman, they were actually demons, earth demons."

"But we should go back to New York and find these criminals."

"And do what when we find them? Demons are new not only that, they have the power of the elements at their disposal. Plus, I know for a fact that full blooded ones are more dangerous and powerful than anything before especially when their child is hurt."

"Well, the water demon said that this Steel Jr is the son of-"

"Don't even think about it, "Cobra looked into Justin's eyes, "What if something happens to this Steel Jr, huh? What if we use too much iron and hurt him bad? That water demon you just met, almost lost her three kids and she was going to wipe mankind off the face of the earth. She's the patient one, this one, this Eva, has anger issues. She could kill us before we even blink. It would be much safer to use another demon of opposite element for them to fight."

"So how do we find this wind demon?" Justin asked.

"Hmmmm.....that's a good question, maybe with a little patience." Cobra stood there, sighing, "Or ask a Wind/water fairy to call on him."


	15. Weakness

Stella was suffering from another headache as she was cooking and getting prepared for the party.

Envy walked over, pushing Stella aside while secretly pouring some spices into the bowl, "Maybe you should sit down."

As expected, Stella kindly refused, "No thinks, I have to finish before Virgil comes in to get some fun supplies." Stella was blushing a little.

"So you really like him?"

"Well, maybe just a little, he is very nice." Stella waved her hand over the pot, then she pours the stuff into the pitcher, "Auntie Maggie Slime Lemonade, great for a halloween party."

Virgil walked in, smiling, "Hey Stella and...Jealousy?"

"Envy."

"Oh here you go Virgil, feeling hungry?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, sure." Virgil was looking at Stella lovingly then he looked at Envy, "Stella is the best cook here, she makes everything good."

"Oh stop that." Stella was blushing, "You want ham or turkey sandwich."

"Uh...Ham...what's this?" Virgil poured some from the pitcher and into a glass, he started drinking, his eyes widened and Envy smiled.

Virgil was coughing, "Wow...it's your Aunt Maggie's famous halloween lemonade...still good."

Stella smiled, Envy looked at the back of Stella's neck, the banshee's dark claw marks were starting to disappear because of Stella's light magic.

"Oh really...really. As I recall you never liked it." Stella smiled.

"Maybe because the last person who made it put an actually Tiagan baby snake in my drink." Virgil laughed.

Stella sighed, staring at the ground sadly, "Fang...I miss her so much."

Envy looked once again at the back of Stella's neck, the claw marks stopped shrinking, in fact they grew larger.

"Excuse me." Envy quickly walked out of the kitchen,"Misery." Envy said in front of the cauldron while talking to Apocalypse.

"Excuse me?"

"Our little Sky angel's dark emotion weakness is misery...saddness. The whole time, I've been trying to make her angry, but it's sadness."

"Good job but we must expose that weakness to great heights."

"Yes." Envy walked out of the room, she saw that Stella and Virgil were about to kiss, she pointed her finger towards the lower part of the oven, the heat build up quickly and steam shot up between the two.

"Oh my, that's never happened." Stella exclaimed.

"I should be going." Virgil backed up, "Thanks a lot Stel."

Stella sighed, she turned off the oven, "Well, that's nothing a little determination can't fix."

"Whoa, Stella. Did you see how fast Virgil got out of here...like he was running away from you."

"What do you mean?" Stella

"I mean, you two have been around each other for years, since you were kids living in that little alien home of you but he hasn't kissed you or tell you anything yet."

"He's just shy...right?"

"Or maybe he doesn't like you as much as you like him. In fact, I heard that he's been looking at a certain girl."

* * *

Lilo, Victoria, Pyro and Rita were walking up to the attic.

"Lilo, are you sure about this?" Victoria asked as she pulled her wand out.

"Of course, that thing is a demon right, a dark one too. But it's a baby and what do babies like more than anything." Lilo was shaking some some keys. The lights in the whole house was turned off.

"Yeah, shingy things."

"That's right and jiggles. We've been so focus on it being a demon, we forgot that its still a baby." Lilo opened the attic door, attaching the keys to a stick, shaking the stick so the keys would jiggle. There was a sudden pull at the stick, Victoria and Pyro helped pull on the stick but the three were pulled into the attic.

Nani suddenly came through the door, yelling, "Lilo!! Where are my keys!?" Nani saw the attic door was opened, "Lilo!! Lilo!!" Nani walks up the attic. The attic seemed so crowded and yet deserted. Nani heard something running behind her, she turns around to see nothing but the shutters fighting to be open as the wind blew.

"Lilo." Nani whispered, she bumped into something. She closed her eyes as her hand reaches to behind her, feeling hair, "Lilo, that's you right?" Nani turns around quickly to see Lilo standing right there, she sighs in relief," Don't scare me like that. Now hand them over." Nani had her hands out. Lilo just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, my keys, please."

Lilo smiled wider and pointed to the ceiling. Nani suddenly heard Lilo's voice from downstairs, "Huh?"

"Where is everyone? I thought we could use these fake finger as jiggles, since Nani took her keys. Guys? Hello?"

Nani was shaking as she turned around once again, she backs up. Lilo points up at the ceiling, Nani looks up, to horrorified to see as a shadow with blue eyes looked down at her. It lunges at her.

* * *

The female with black and red hair, smiled wickedly, licking her lips, "Delicious...I must say you humans can be tasty." She stood over a skeleton, "Normally I don't eat so much meat, now you have made me fat." She turns around to see Steel Jr. lying up against the wall, "My dear prince, what is the matter? Are you still thinking about DiVine?"

"You didn't see the look of horror on her face when she saw my real form. Like a monster."

"My dear prince, not all demons like Divine can be born beauitful. Not, my sweetheart, go and dine on some human tonight. This city has a large selection of these beautiful creatures...these humans....let your darkness spread fear into their hearts."

* * *

Cobra Bubbles and his partner stood there as the moon grazed down on them. A couple was sitting on a blanket, watching the moon and having a romantic picnic.

"Oh...Simon..this is so beauitful."

"No, you are, my lovely Lillian." Simon said as he and Lillian was about to kiss when they suddenly heard munching, "Hey! Get out of there!!" Simon saw an experiment sitting on the blanket, munching on the apple. It was a female, who had wings on its head which were in the shape of ears, had short white hair, a light pinkish skin. She suddenly turned invisible.

"Bravo, I must say...you're really good with words." The female flew above them, in a position like she was lying on her side on a cloud, "You're a good actor. By the way, when are you suppose to meet up with a Miss Peach Cross?"

"Peach Cross? My next door neighbor? Why would you meet her?"

"Oh...you haven't heard? Well...it was just carried on the wind....I heard a Miss Peach Cross, talking about a Simon Middleton, breaking up with Lillian Campbell. Even though he's been cheating on her for say....seven months." The experiment smiled.

"Seven Months, why you no good dirty...." Lillian stormed off, Simon followed her, trying to explain.

"Excuse me, are you Zephyrus? Wind Demon experiment of Jumba Joobka?" Cobra cleared his thought, the experiment changed form. Becoming this lovely maiden with wings still in the shape of ears, wearing a button long sleeves light pink shirt, and a long, white skirt.

"Sorry Daddy isn't here. He's too busy starting a windstorm in Peru...not taking me along but he'll take my brothers." The female pouted, flying over Cobra Bubbles, "Have you come to play with me?"

"No, I'm here to ask you a few questions, about-"

"How rude, you didn't ask me my name?"

"Excuse me...we don't have time-"

"Oh please, just because Eva and Steel Jr. are turning New York City into their buffet doesn't mean you have to be so rude, Mr. Bubbles and ."

"How did you know-"

"I'm a wind demon, well half. We hear things in the wind, name's Erosa."

"Yes, back to business-"

"You are mean...and rude...to think that I was going to tell you the location of the other demons experiments." Eroas crossed her arms, flowers started to circle her as she was about to disappear.

"Wait..please don't go...I'm sorry. People are dying, and I haven't had any sleep."

"Very well then. Ask away?"

"Where is-"

"The Light Demon, Sol. His pod isn't activated yet, but his kids could help you. Now, Sunshine hasn't been hasn't been activated yet, but Sunny and Sol Jr. have. To fight Eva, though, I suggest using Sunny. Sol is all muscles but Sunny is skilled with magic, she can hold Eva off."

"Hold?"

"Yeah, hold. Eva has one or maybe two weakness, her sons and her husband, Steel, experiment number...well I can't remember the number actually."

"What about Steel-"

"Steel Jr...he's tougher. I advise the Earth Demon, Divine, his ex girlfriend."

"Ex?"

"Yeah, you didn't hear this from me, but Divine broke up with Steel Jr. because he was ugly, hideous in real form."

"But I thought all demons-"

"No...Earth demons are born beauitful and their beauty are also reflected on the land too."

"So where can we find these demons?" Larvo asked.

"Simple, Steel, he's pretty easy to find. Sol Jr. protects Sunny so you'll have to get her alone and the only way to do that is Sky. Sunny has this mad, like huge crush on Sky, the son of Cloud, the sky demon. His pod is activated. She'll chase him anyway. Now Divine's pod has been activated as well....she's easy to summon....,"Erosa suddenly tapped on the hollow tree, "Just cut down a tree." Erosa disappeared as the wind blew, "Good Luck."

Justin pulled an ax from the car and walks back up to where Cobra Bubbles was standing.

"Wait, Justin."

"Let's Summon Divine." Justin hit the tree with the ax, at first nothing happened but the ground suddenly shakes. Tree roots were grabbing Justin, pinning him to the ground, Cobra pulled his blaster out and started firing at the roots while trying to pull Justin from the ground, but there the earth started to sink as if quicksand, pinning him down to the ground, halfway. There was a swishing sound as the trees move surrounding them, then a beauitful green girl with brown long hair, suddenly raises from the ground. Her eyes glowed red as her teeth sharpened.

"How dare you!" The female yelled.


	16. Earth

Angel walked into the kitchen as Envy walked past her.

Angel frowned as she stood next to Stella, "Stella, why is she here anyway?"

Angel knew Envy very well. Back when they were little and just starting Pixie Academy, it was Envy who started a whole riot about them, six alien kids in school studying magic. It was Envy, who each and everytime, tried hard to make the Angel sisters and Charm miserable, which exactly worked. In the school of Witches and Wizardary, she was even worse, especially towards Stella and Slang. Stella, may have been an alien but she was more liked and popular even though she didn't know it. Slang was the school's brightest student in the dark arts.

"She's just trying to be nice, I suppose." Stella shrugged her shoulders.

Angel scoffs, "Please, Envy is up to something. Has Slang came back yet?" Angel asked, Slang went out to find Fang, searching the galaxies for her.

"Nope, maybe if I was just a little...strong-"

"Oh Stella, c'mon. We couldn't help her. It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes I know. But if we don't find her she'll kill more innocent people or the Magic Council will try to kill her."

* * *

Lilo saw the attic door open, Rita was still sitting on the stairs. Lilo pulled out her wand and Rita was starting to crawl up the stairs.

"Stay here Rita," Lilo walked up the stairs, but Rita was still crawling up after her, "Rita no. Stay."

"Cousin. Cousin." She said looking up as Lilo was almost at the attic when she heard jiggling, like keys, but then the jiggling stopped. As she walked to the back of the attic, Lilo saw Victoria, Pyro and Nani in a cage of spider webs.

"Lilo...is that really you?" Victoria asked.

"Why did you start without me, I looking for something t-"

"It tricked us and pulled us in." Victoria said.

"Where is 589?" Lilo asked, there was almost no sound until she heard the faintest scratching on the floor. Lilo shushes the others as she backs up. A shadow on the wall starts to creep and time seem to slow, and silence filled the room until Lilo could only hear the scartching and her heart, nut mostly the heart.

She stood in the middle of the attic, using her wand as a light, but then the wand flickers and shuts off, "It's close." Lilo took a deep breath. Behind her, a glob of black ooze was leaking through the creaks, spilling onto the ceiling as if blood. A body slowly formed as the black ooze continued to pour through the ceiling. It leaks slowly down, forming into something.

"Lilo!" Nani yelled, Lilo turns around, face to face with experiment 589. Time was stood to a crushing halt as the creature who's body is black as ink, its eyes seemed to be closed. Then in one quick second, it's eyes opened, they were red now. It's body fell on the ground, as if it was just born or something. It formed changed as a boy, but its skin was dark nightshade like blue and it stared to the floor.

Lilo pointed her wand at it, "Give up, 589." Lilo was shaking as the creature's neck popped, it was still looking down as its left hand went to its face. Lilo heard a ripping sound as the creature started seem to be ripping its face off like a mask...made of skin. Lilo's eyes widened, normally this would be cool if she didn't have to fight this thing.

"The creature's head lifted up as it tilted its head to the side, blood coming out of its mouth as it let out an eeeeeee sound. Lilo nearly dropped her wand, remembering that horrible incident. She looked around, suddenly, bodies started to crawl to her, like dead bloody clowns. Lilo screamed as she backs up.

_Dark magic is all about not just dark elements but emotions. Dark Demons uses their magic to summon up your darkest emotions, like hatred and fear. If you conquer its magic, they'll be powerless to stop you._

"Fear, you're using Fear. Well, it won't work. I'm not scared of you!!" Lilo yelled as she pulled her wand up at the creature again. It summoned a dark cloud that blows everything in sight, Lilo blasted it with her wand, sending it flying across the room.

* * *

Cobra looked up at the female.

"You wanna cut down a tree...How 'bout I cut you huh?" She tilts her head, showing her beauty in the moon's light, her hands changed into long shape sharp knives, "Let's see how you like it?" The female spoke with a british accents. Justin noticed that the female's brown hair was braided with red roses, almost like an elegant princess.

"You must be Divine." Justin said trying to distract her, "In my opinion that's quite a lovely name, never heard of it."

She slightly smiled, "Really...funny...I really don't care what you think, love." She was about to lift her hand at Justin's neck when he said something else.

"Ya know, for an earth demon...right? That's what you are. I thought your name would be Rose....."

"Typical, male logical. Just because I wear roses in my hair, they automatically call me Rose. It really gets on my nerves."

"Yes, but I can see that you were named like Divine as in Divine Rose...right? Like ya know, the Royal Tudors red rose. Also known as the Divine Rose."

She pauses for a moment, "One person was ever able to figure that out...Fine, then, you're free, "She waves her hand up, the ground loosens Cobra and Justin. Divine's body changed to that of a normal humans, her long brown hair still wrapped with red roses, she wore a green tank top and blue skirt, but she was barefooted, "Now, get out of my home before I change my mind."

"Wait, we need your help. A favor?" Justin asked.

She turns around, her hands on her hips, "You want a favor, forget it. You have nothing I want."

Flowers petals blow by Cobra as he heard a voice, "Ask her about Steel Jr."

Cobra cleared his throat, "Do you know a Steel Jr?" Divine stops in her tracks and turns around.

"Excuse me." She walked up to him, " Steel Jr. What do you know?"

"I know that you two broke up but he needs help. If you want to know more, come with us."

Later on, Divine was sitting with her arms crossed, getting the attention of every guy that walked by.

"Would you like some coffee?" Justin asked.

She frowned, "That bloody disgusting filth, no thank you. Water please." Divine asked, but Justin accidentally brought her a strawberry kiwi smoothie," What the bloody hell is this? I said water, not this..junk."

"Oh sorry, I'll just take it-"

"No, forget it, I'm a little on edge at noon, must still hydrated, "She looks at Cobra, "Now speak...and quickly."

"Yes, well, your boyfriend-"

"Ex, thank you very much."

"He's killing people in New York City, targeting only young beauitful women. At first, I thought maybe it was because ya know...that he needs their youth but then I noticed something else, they all had brown hair and a rose by their dead bodies."

"So?"

"You are quite a beauty, brown hair, and roses, plus, you two had history. Heard that you broke up with him because of his looks."

"What is that what those bloody wind demons say...it must be....can't hide nuffin' from them?" She sighed, wiping her tears away, drinking the smoothie, "Not bad...I like fruit. Ya see..that's was some of it...not all of it. Steel Jr. is a dark demon, I'm a earth demon...ya see, he needs darkness but I can't stay in the dark too long."

"You broke up with him because of your elements, that's shallow." Justin said.

"It's a metaphor Justin. Steel Jr had secrets that kept Divine in the dark." Cobra explained.

"Exactly, Steelly, my steelly was the love of my life...He was my first and we had our differences, but he was still, "She smiled as another tear fell down to the ground, a flower sprouts where the tear drop fell," Steel, he started to change. He was at that period when a demon's powers change and are a little out of hand. Even for us experiments, it wasn't any difference, it was worse. Aqua Maria, created tidal waves with just a sneeze. Hermes and Aries, when they slept, they would accidentally create tornadoes, Sol Jr would blind anyone with a bloody flare, I...I was creating blood thirsty plants that killed any inhabitant on a planet, Firestar and Torch Jr. accidentally made volcanoes blow up, Sky and Fangs had the chaos of the weather, Snowbell killed aliens in an instant with her uncontrollable frost and frozen touch but for Steel, my Steel, experiments started to have nightmares...well...he changed as well."

"Changed how?"

"He was different, he changed. The Steel Jr who gave me roses just...let's just say that I finally had enough when I saw that he was a bloody monster. Ugly on the inside and the outside."

"We need your help, you may be the only one who can stop him." Cobra said.

"I won't do it."

"Why not? We need you-"

Justin speaks,"This change what is it...like puberty right?"

"Yes, in a way."

"So, is it set like that. If you go through this puberty..or change..That's how you'll be...like you're a very nice person...would you have always been like that."

"It sometimes depend on the events."

"So you're saying that, he didn't have to be a killing machine if...maybe you didn't break up with him."

"What are you trying to say?" Divine looks at him.

"Like this, he was going through this change...why didn't you stay and help him get through it?" Justin asked, "Maybe see how he would have been after his 'change'."

"Justin-" Cobra tried to stop him but Justin had his hand in his face.

"I was going through a lot...okay." Divine wiped her tears away.

"Ya know, a pretty girl like you, you could have influenced him, maybe use that demonic charm of yours."

"What are yo-"

"Why, that man is killing innocent people without so much as mercy because you left him. That monster...that's killing people...you created it because you were selfish."

Divine started crying outloud, "No I tried."

"You knew what he became didn't you? But you didn't seek help or told anyone...you just left him alone there..in the dark. Now, you won't help us..you own me! You wanna know, "Justin pulls out a picture of a girl, "This was my sister, Becky. She's beauitful or she was and beauitful golden brown hair. She was his first...victim."

Divine's and Cobra's eyes widened.

"This was her before...now here's the after, "Justin pulled out a picture of Becky's mummified body, Divine tried to look away but Justin shoved it in her face, "He's killed her and many others. Unless you don't do something, he's going to kill more or he'll be killed," Divine was still crying, covering up her mouth, "You own me."

Divine was still crying.

Justin sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blame you, it's just that..you didn't see her body...you didn't stand there at the airport waiting for her to get off that airplane and wave at you, only to get a call from the police saying that you'll never see her again. My baby sister. I was there when she was born, she smiled at me, I still remember, I was five years old, "Justin wiped his tears away, "Listen, Divine...you must have younger siblings right?"

"Two sisters and one brother."

"Now, how would you feel if he took them from you? We also found, a strange body near a river in the same conditions, but..." Justin placed another body picture down, it was a female, an earth demon.

"He attacked an earth demon...but..but.." Divine gasped, "This can't be my Steelly."

"We did hear that Earth Demons are beauitful."

* * *

A female with long, brown hair, Ivy vines and flowers braided in her hair. She was beauitful, she was wearing a short skirt, tube top and barefooted, she was staring at the window, amazed by it. She had lovely green eyes and brown freckles with pink lipstick on.

"May I help you?" A figure in a dark jacket asked, "Ivy?"

She smiled wide, "It's you, "She had a british accent as well, "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking in the sights, and you?"

"This city is so amazing, I just found myself in an alley and I kinda smell funny too."

"Oh that's just beer, come now, you must be cold."

"Oh no thanks, "Her stomach started to rumble and there was a small earth tremor, she whispered, "But I am a little hungry."

"So am I, I know where we can find a nice place." He had his hand out, Ivy took it.

"Do they have vegetables?"

"You earth demons are strong, you're plants but you eat plants."


	17. Erosa's predictions

Cobra sighed as he sat in his car, he saw Erosa sitting in the back seat of the car in his rearview mirror.

Justin sighed, "Not this kid again."

Erosa was playing with one of those paper fortuante tellers, "Ya know...I would be nice to me if I was you, I am the ultimate controller of wind, 590."

"Shouldn't you be at home, go get some cookies and milk." Justin asked.

"Poor thing, you were crying.. sad about your sister Becky's death. Plus, I'm 8 years old think you, "Eroas held her fortuante teller up close, "Did you know these things can tell the future, like my mommy does."

"What are you doing here?"

Erosa smiled, "Pick a number."

"We don't have time for this." Cobra said.

"Pick a number." Erosa said again, Justin said five, she counted five, "Now a color, "Justin picked blue, Erosa opened the paper that was blue, "She read, only the angel of the skies can help you find Steel, but be very careful because the angel of the skies is not well.

"Huh? Wait, 1," Cobra said. Erosa counted 1 then Cobra picked the color orange.

Justin whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear, that was a clue. This experiment can see into the future." He whispered back.

"Here's a good one, the son of the skies has a weakness for sweets and have a fondess for clear blue skies but the sun giant will not bend only a beauty of the sea can move him, leaving the jewel of light unprotected."

"Okay, how 'bout one more kid?" Justin asked, "four and green."

Erosa lifted the green tab, "Oh this is a good one, the darkness is falling and falling fast, you should draw your attentions to the one you least expect for...they will bring the dark one."

"Huh?" Cobra looked puzzled.

"Oh and here's a free one, for a dark demon's power desire, an earth demon might expire....for in the night when the moon is full...and shadow haunt for the cold frozen cruel...most act first, must act fast, as the cold air has blast. Summon angel of the skies in order to win."

"Wait! What?" Justin turned around but Erosa disappeared, "That kid is weird. This alien genius has created some weird experiments."

"He didn't create her, she was born from two experiments. Now she said that the angel of the skies can help us."

"An Angel?" Justin shook his head, he saw the fortuate teller on the seat, he opens it up, but it was empty.

"Of course, Stella." Cobra turns the car and drives towards the mountain. Justin was in shock as Clover answered the door, she was in human form.

"Oh my god, you're Clover Angel, you're a great dancer."

"Thanks." Clover rubbed her hands.

"We must speak to Stella." Cobra said.

Cobra and Justin stood in front of Stella.

"You need my help, I guess so. But I was getting ready for the party."

"Yes, but Erosa said that you could help us. We think anyway, she was speaking in riddles."

"Oh yes, like her mom, experiment 390, Forunta. Erosa is a very special girl, but she means well."

"Yes...we need your help, we must find Steel, Erosa said that the angel of skies could help."

"Oh Steel...ya know what, I could get him for you. Anything else?"

"Yes, we're looking for a Sky Demon named Sky."

"Oh Sky. You may be on your own with that one. Sky demons can only be lured by sweets or found only when the sky is filled with stars, like no lights."

"How do we get him?"

"Simple, sky demons' magic doesn't work with nets. Try that." Stella was about to walk away when Cobra stopped her.

_But be very careful, because the angel of the skies is not well._

"Stella, are you okay?" Cobra asked, he noticed Stella had dark circles in her eyes and that in human form, she seemed quite skinner and paler.

"Of course."

* * *

Celia was still sitting on a bench, eating some ice cream when Kixx came by her, holding flowers. She sighed.

"Oh its you again. Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? Stop pestering me or I'll beat the shit out of you!!" Celia fumed as she got up but Kixx started to follow her, he even grabbed her and hugged her, "Hey!! Get off of me!!" Celia turned around and punched him in the face.

"Stay here Rita," Lilo walked up the stairs, but Rita was still crawling up after her, "Rita no. Stay."

Kixx sat up, hearts floating over his head, he held up a flyer to her, she grabs it.

"A Halloween party, huh? This must be the party that Zack is inviting that Clover girl to. Are you asking me out?" Celia asked.

Kixx nodded.

"No guy has ever asked me to go with him to a party before, it actually offends me that my record is breaking!!" Celia sighed, pulling Kixx by his fur to her face, "You listen to me and you listen good, us...not going to happen. I rather die than ever-" Suddenly, a few kids were running by Celia, accidentally pushing her to Kixx, kissing him. After a moment, the kiss was broken as Celia drops Kixx, she wipes her mouth, "That was so disgusting!! I think I'm gonna hurl!!" Celia ran away.

Close by, a girl with yellow hair that was almost as bright as the sun, light blue eyes, pink lipstick, she was wearing a tank top and long skirt. She had one braid in the front of her hair. She smiled as she walked the kids doing hopscrotch.

Justin was buying some coconut cake when a girl walked by as Justin turned around and bumped right into her, spilling the cake on her outfit.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Justin was about to get a napkin.

"Oh it's no big deal, "She smiled, laughing, she licked some of the icing off her tank top, "Hmmmm...this is good, what's it called?"

"Coconut cake." Justin said, he noticed a light yellow diamond was on the girl's forehead, "I'm sorry but what's your name?"

"Oh Sunnisha Brightianla Star Nova, but you can call me Sunny."

A tall male, with yellow hair and light blue eyes was standing near her almost like a statue, he wore a open vest showing his chest, jeans and sneakers, he towered over Justin.

"Oh and this is my big brother Sol Jr."

"Sunny, how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?" Sol crossed his arms, glaring at Justin.

"Here you go," Justin gave her the rest of the cake, "Bye bye." He ran back to the car.

"Where's the coconut cake?"

"Well, I found Sunny but trust me, we'll need to find someway to distract Sol, he's a giant and a scary one."

"Wait, Erosa said a sun giant will be distracted by the beauty of the sea. Sol must be that giant."

"No shit."

"First, we find Sky and then we'll worry about this beauty of the sea."

Suddenly, Aqua Maria was walking by the car, grabbing every men's attention, as she was walking towards Lilo's house. Sol Jr. was looking at her for a second, long enough for him to lose track of Sunny, who ran off.  
"I think we may have found our beauty of the sea." Cobra looked at Maria.

* * *

Ivy was in a hotel room, eating an apple, she was playing with the toilet handle.

"My, this city is breath taking, but why are there no trees or plants."

"Simple, there are other places with life." Steel Jr. sat on the chair in front of a table, his knuckles cracked.

"Oh....really..like what?" Ivy sat on the chair.

"There are rainforests on this planet."

"Really, how exciting, "Ivy looked down at the floor, still eating an apple, "Ya know, Steel, I'm really really sorry about Divine. Savory and I...we know that-"  
"It's not a big deal." Steel Jr. looks out of the window.

"Really? But I am sorry. Divine, I know she didn't mean to break your heart...but maybe it was for the better."

"Better? Why?"

"Because she was going through a lot and you know...she didn't want to...well...you were going through the change to right?"

"Go on."

"Well..it's nothing really." Ivy was shivering a little when she noticed the way Steel was looking at her, like he was hungry.

"Ivy, what's wrong?"

"Nuffin'. I think I should go and look for Savory, ya know, my twin. She might be out there."

"It's night time and it can be pretty cold out there. Why not stay the night?"

"I'll manage it."

"Listen to me, if anything were to happen to you, I would have to answer to Divine and I wouldn't want that to happen, "Steel pushed her on the bed, putting the covers under her, "Just beauitful...as lovely as Divine, with that golden brown hair."

"Thanks, "Ivy hid under the sheets, "You're right. Goodnight, Jr."

" Good night. I'm still hungry, I'll be right back." Steel walked out of the door, closing it. Ivy fell asleep.

* * *

Stella's eyes growed red as she clenched her stomach falling to the ground. Clouds appeared in the sky and the wind begin to blow.


	18. Angry

Lilo got Nani, Pyro, and Victoria out of their web prisons.

"Where did it go?" Lilo asked holding her wand.

"I don't know Lilo, but I'm scared." Victoria shivered holding her wand out. Suddenly, there was keys jiggling in the far corner.

There was this cute little experiment that looked a little like Stitch but it had black fur, big blue eyes, and a red hourglass on its belly. It looked at the others and started giggling.

"Aaawwwww, how cute, the blast must have done something to it." Lilo said.

"Devil?" Rita was crawling up the stairs, she crawled over and hugged the black experiment, "Devil."

"Wait, Rita knows this experiment?" Nani asked.

"Of course, "A Voice behind her said, it was Aqua Maria, "Devil is our cousin. I'm surprised that he hatched so soon. He is a genius when it comes to dark magic."

* * *

Stella was flying up in the sky, seeing Steel smacking Gantu with a car, several times.

Gantu blasted the gun, which exploded knocking Steel into a shop. Gantu sealed him into the container, "Finally got you...you little trog."

"Stop!!" Stella summoned a tornado, sucking up the container.

"Stella?" Virgil was looking up, he was walking by with Rogue.

"Hah! More trogs." Gantu shot his blaster at Virgil and Rogue. Rogue moved out of the way but Virgil was hit and sent flying into a moving car.

"Oh no, " Stella flew to Virgil, who was still knocked out, "Virgil...Virgil...wake up." Stella's mark spread through out her enitre body in the shape of flames, she shot an angry glare at Gantu, "You...You..You bastard. How could you?" Stella transformed into fairy form, but it was different, her wings were black bat wings, she was wearing a black gown that spit in the middle. Her eyes, instead of being pure white, they were black. She had bracelets on her arms that coiled all the way to her elbows like snakes.

"What kind of lowly earth trick is this...well..no matter... it won't work." Gantu pointed his blaster at her and started firing but the laser bolts dispatted before it could reach her. Rogue was holding Virgil in his arms, who was bleeding as well. Angel and Stitch came around the corner, their eyes widened in awe as they saw this girl.

"Oh...this...this is no trick...consider it an early halloween present...just for you." Stella lifted her hand at him, the sky darkened as thunder roared through the sky, a tornado formed under Gantu, sucking him into the air, lighting begin to strike through the sky and hail and rain poured down.

"Who is she?" Angel asked.

"That's Stella!" Rogue yelled, "Virgil was hit...someone help me."

"Stella, that can't be Stella. I've never seen her like this." Angel walked up to Stella, "Stella, stop this."

Stella spatted Angel, as if she was nothing but a fly, "I'm busy!!" Stella's hand clenched into a fist, the tornado was spinning so fast and high that it literally started to suck the air ot of Gantu. He was holding his throat gasping for air.

"Stella! Stop, he can't breathe. We all hate him but this isn't the way!!" Angel yelled.

Envy was looking around the corner, she was excited at seeing her trick was working.

"Stella!!!" Angel yelled.

"Stella.." Virgil said, who just opened his eyes, seeing the horror. Stella suddenly stopped. She transformed back into her original form.

"What happened?" She turned around to see the others, shivering in fear, "Why are you all staring at me like that? Rogue? Angel? Stitch? Virgil?" Virgil was being helped up by Rogue and Stitch, when Stella tried to help he backed up.

"Stel...please." Virgil said.

Stella looked around seeing the destruction, then she turned to Angel, "What happened here? Who did this?"

"You....Stella...you."

* * *

Justin and Cobra were laying on the ground, where they sent a coconut cake on the ground, waiting for any sign of Sky or anyone to come. Justin was holding the nets.

"Whatcha doing?" A little girl's voice asked.

Cobra turned around to see Erosa floating over them, eating some cake, "What are you doing here? Do you have a bed time? What are you eating?"

Erosa shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know why you earthlings would throw perfect good cake out."

"Hey, that was to lure Sky." Justin yelled.

"I know, but it didn't walk...I wonder why..maybe 'cause you should have put a trap sign. C'mon...Sky isn't stupid, he wouldn't come down to here to eat cake, plus he can see you from up there ya know."

"Oh man...Sky demons...sky...this is so confusing."

"Well, at least you have a net, that's a sky demon's weakness. They can't fade through them like we wind demons can."

"So you came to..." Cobra trailed off, seeing one cloud in the night sky, which was odd because the weather was supposed to be clear.

"Watch, this game is so much fun." Erosa giggled, looking up at the sky, "Once you captured one, ya know, they grant a wish or maybe a favor or something...I forgot."

"How do we catch him?" Justin asked.

Erosa shrugged her shoulders, "Well...I don't know, but you better hurry...Sky is passing through and fast or maybe he's already in..." Erosa pointed to a bakery where people were running out of there in a paniac.

"Let's go."


	19. Chosen ones

**Ngrey651: Thank you.**

"CIA, what's going on?" Justin asked when he and Cobra finally reached to the bakery where the police were already there.

"I don't know, it's the third bakery that has been attacked in the whole town, but the thief isn't getting away this time." One of the police officer loaded his gun, "We're moving in on three."

"Do you think that is a wise idea?" Cobra asked.

"Listen, this person or thing has attacked three people, killed one and scared one of the owners so bad that she had a heart attack."

The wind begin to blow again, flower petals fly to Justin's and Cobra's ears, "Sky Demons are the ugliest demons of all, don't look him in the eyes, or at least have a mirror."

"Hold on, let's go in there first." Justin said, walked in with the net, into the shop along with Cobra. Justin tried to turn the light on, "Dead."

"We need a mirror, "Cobra said but he was shock to find Justin pulling out a small hand mirror.

"What?" Justin shrugged his shoulders, but suddenly a glass shattered and they could see a figure from the shadows of a light from the where the donuts were.

Cobra grabbed the mirror and his gun, going one way while Justin was holding the net, but as they met in the center when the shadow was, it disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Justin whispered, Cobra looked around with the hand mirror, he saw a puffy figure with glowing orange eyes, hiding under the table.

"Behind us, under the table." Cobra and Justin turned around, Cobra put his gun up, pointing the mirror towards its eyes and kneeled down, "Come here, little thing...you must be Sky...we won't hurt you...C'mon out."

There was a snarled, as underneath the two eyes, another pair opened, then sharp white teeth showed as the shadow rise up. The dark covered the creature's real appearance, all they could see was the four eyes, teeth and the sharp claws. The creature roared as it started crawling towards them in angry. Cobra and Justin backed up to the donut self.

"Wait, the thing...it has no shadow." Justin looked down at the light of the donut selves, even thought the creature was standing over them, there was no shadow, "It's not real."

"You're right, "Cobra put his hand through the creature and it was like cloud, "It was a distraction."

"Look there." Justin points at a window, where a tail was just disappearing out of the sight, "He's getting away."

Justin ran out of the bakery, seeing the creature crawling away and then throwing the net over it, "Gotcha."

"Alright S..."Cobra paused at the sight of a small creature with four orange eyes, white skin, no legs and wings. It started crying.

**Later on**

Justin placed the little experiment down on the table at the Angel's house.

"Who the hell is this?" Justin asked frustrated.

"Not Sky, it's his little brother, experiment 595, the ultimate controller of the skies, Cloud Jr." Stella explained, playing with the little demon, "Sky Demons can't resist sweets."

"We need Sky...we need Sunny...why don't we just ask her to help us? People are dying in New York."

"Maybe you could, Light Demons are very helpful and cheerful, "Stella sighed, her nails have grew longer, "Oh and I got you another ally." Stella said, as Steel entered into the room.

* * *

Back in the magic realms, a bunch of cloak mages entered into the council room where the head of all the elemental magic sat and debate about the fate of Fang and Phoenix.

"I hear that we have a new Blood Demon in of midst, "Frostpine annouces, sending shock to everyone, "She was discovered when I sent a few of our best sorcerers and sorceresses out to at least capture the creature. She was found on the planet Lunasia, fighting the Phoenix. And nearly kicked her ass."

Oceania, the council of Water, smiles, "Excellent, we could use this Soul Angel to save us."

"Only one problem, this demon didn't know she was a demon, her powers have just awoken. Something is strange about her as well. She was wearing a necklace, a scripion necklace."

Aurora's eyes widened at this, "There has been only one creature who wore a necklace, but it can't be her. Right? What is this girl's name?"

"Lizzie Angela Blood, she was created-"

"Created? So this girl can't be the- " Solus, council leader of light was interrupted by Aurora.

"Unless, she was put there." Aurora looked down, she just noticed the mages, "Oh my, I'm so sorry about that, our dear mages."

"Your grace, we must talk to you about an urgent matter." One of these cloaked mages, a red one bows.

"Of course, speak."

"Anthras is returning." A mage in a purple cloak said, the council uproared.

Aries, the council leader of Wind, stood up, "Impossible, it can't be."

"It is, "The green cloaked mage replied, "We believe that his darkness is spreading...we sensed it when his minions casted a spell on two dark demons."

"This can't be, he was suppose to be sealed for all eternity." Another member yelled, Nu, the council leader of the skies.

"Unless, the angel of the skies with heart filled with hope can unless him." Raven, the council leader of darkness said.

"But how...how can we stop this?" Frost pine, council leader of Earth said.

"Simple, the crystals have also responded." The white cloaked mage said, there was another uproar, "They crystals have sensed his darkness and chosen the ones who can have their powers."

The blue cloaked mage spoke, "We must start their training right away or at least get them here, somehow. Once they're near the crystals, they'll bless 'em with their powers."

A lighter blue one spoke, "Or at least try and read their hearts. To make sure they're ready for this task."

Aurora stood up, "Go then, see that the crystal's chosen ones are first tested." She dismisses the mages and turned around, trying to hide her fears.

"My goodness, help us all if he gets freed again."

* * *

A man was sleeping in his dream, he had blue spiky hair, a short jacket that had flames as a design on it, he had fingerless gloves on, long baggy jeans, and sneakers.

**Someone's Pov**

I looked around, everything was dark, but I was standing on glass. I was surround by these weapons, I heard a voice echoing through.

"Are you ready for the test chosen one?"

"What test?" I yelled looking up, suddenly surrounding me were these weapons: Bow and Arrows, hammers, fans, scythe, sabers, spear, and a staff. I grabbed the sabers.

The voice echoed again, "So, Brave one..." The glass started to shatter underneath my feet, I ran over to the glass stairs that suddenly appeared.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled up, but the glass stairs started to shattered, I ran up the stairs until I'm at another glass base.

"Brave one, will you fight to protect those who can't protect themselves?" It said, in an instant, there were these two giant like creatures who were covered in like dark shadows, about to attack a mother and child who was screaming. The giants looked at me with those red eyes, a fear build up inside of me as the creature walked towards me but the other stood over the mother and child. _This is just a dream, just a dream. I'll wake up, I should wake up. _The giant smacked me, sening me across the glass floor. _Damn that hurts._

I looked over at the crying mother and child, more than a fear builds up, something else as well. I felt this glowing feeling inside of me, _what is this? _The sabers were glowing red.

"Fight, brave one, fight!" The voice yelled as the giants charged at me. I stood in fighting stance, jumping over them, I kicked one in the stomach but its body seems to be trying to absorb me, "Use your weapon."

I stabbed the creature with one of my sabers, and it disappeared and the other giant, I cut its head right off. The mother and child were standing there, I ran to them.

"Are you okay?" I asked them, but they just smiled wickedly at me and there eyes glowed purple. Their bodies morphed together as their bodies turned black and grew larger, into another shadow giant, but this one was bigger. My weapons disappeared as I jumped back. I was about to run away but there were no stairs no where to go. The creature towered over me, I was scared as I fell to the ground. Those red eyes looking at me. It places its hands between me, a dark portal formed under me, I was starting to sink, I was trying to fight out, but it was no use. Fear entered into my body as this dark ooze was sinking me down.

"Don't be afraid....don't fear the darkness...for fear will be your down fall."

_Don't be afraid...shit...okay..calm down...calm down...breathe, breathe...there's nothing to fear. Nothing to fear. _I felt so peaceful, my heart was still beating fast but not out of fear but..but somthing else..courage.

**Normal Pov**

The figure woke from his dream.

* * *

The red mage nodded, "This chosen one has proven himself worthy."


	20. Ivy

**I know Halloween is over but ya know, I was trying to get this through before Oct 31 but something happened.**

**Ngrey651: Actually, there's more than one, chosen one**

Jumba walked in to see 589 holding a frying pan and hitting it against the floor, laughing.

"589? He is out of coccoon and not causing evil mischief?"

"Yeah, Lilo blasted him with light and now he's good." Victoria said and suddenly 589 threw the frying pan at the door, "Well, sort of."

Stitch came through the door, he was covered in sand, he shakes it off.

* * *

**Another dream**

A female stood in a dark stain glass, she looked around, her skin was slightly pale and suddenly weapons appeared in front of her, a bow and arrow, hammers, scythe, spear, sabers, and fans were on the altars.

"Pick your weapon chosen one." A voice echoed around. The female looked around and then shrugged her shoulders, picking up the scythe which glowed dark purple in her hand. The purple cloaked mage appeared out of no where.

"A very interesting pick, wise one. Since you are being tested to fight darkness, why chose it's same element?" The purple cloaked mage asked as if testing her.

"Fight darkness? Well, one must see through the illusions of darkness before fighting it." The female asked confidently.

"Excellent answer, you wise one. I can see it in your heart, but wise one, when the time of darkness reigns this world will you use your judgment wisely." The Purple mage disappeared.

The female nodded as a giant dark figure (a shadowy like giant) appeared, trying to grab the female, but she jumped out of the way.

_Use your judgment wisely, and it will give you strength...but be weary...for your emotions can block your mind._

The shadowy giant turned into a dark figure (only familiar to the female) and started to swarm through the glass base. The female gasped in horror, she jumps off the glass base and lands on another on but the giant is hot on her trail. She straps the scythe to her back and jumps off again.

_Darkness is feared because it can be sometimes misunderstood...it brings fear, angry, doubt, misery, and yet it brings courage, wisdom, love, spirit, hope, faith and also kindness._

The female kept jumping from base to base, and then down the stairs, until there was nothing left.

"Why did you not save me?" The dark figure haunted her. Another dark figure in the shape of a male appeared as well.

"Oh no." The female said, she pulled the scythe out and turned towards the dark cloud giant as it rushes to her. The female's fear was engulping her until her legs were shaking as she covers her ears, as the figure hovers over her.

"You let me down, you know what would happened?" The female figure yelled.

"You were selfish....you killed it...She would have been a better choice than you!"

The chosen female started crying as she muttered, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't change a damn thing."

"Darkness...Darkness is misunderstood...feared..despised but..but...it brings wisdom," The female wiped her tears away as she stood up," Darkness is an illusion in which it takes wisdom to conquer."She breathes, as her eyes glowed purple for a second, she walks towards the cloud, "For those who wish to change the past is an illusion itself. I can't change what happened."

_Yes, Wise one. Let go of what happened, let go of it all. All the doubt, anguish, and pain but let it also guide you for only those who has gentle hearts with powers of darkness greatly suffers but..."_

The female stood up, she was glowing purple and she pulls the scythe out, "Greatly flourish. For what greater knowledge is that of knowing Darkness and see through its illusion." She points the scythe at the dark figures, "Nice try." She throws the scythe in the air and it glows white as it shined a strange light on the figures , burning their skins as they disappeared. The female collasped on the floor.

* * *

Apocalypse walked into the chamber room as the crystal ball glowed.

"My Lord, the mages have already started getting their chosen ones, it'll only be a matter of time before they take them to the temple and give them the power of the Crystals."

"No! That can't be."

"I know, I thought we were careful when we spelled those dark demons but my lord, I advise that we hurry and soon."

"Blasted, I need more time. Get those demons to kill more faster, and Envy must hurry."

Envy stood in the shadows, she walked up to her boss, "Over the days I've been slowly turning our little sky angel dark but tomorrow night is the big finish."

"Halloween?" Another figure asked, he stood in the dark.

"Yes, Halloween, my dear Fear is the one day when curses and spells work in full." A female stood in the shadows, smiling seductively.

"Yes, Stella needs just one more push and everything is done." Envy laughed wickedly.

* * *

Steel Jr's eyes glowed red as he sat there in the hotel room where Ivy was sleeping. A strange hungry over came him, he quickly shook his head as he stepped out into the cool night's air.

A dark hooded figure appeared standing beside him.

"What are you doing? Why is she still alive?"

Steel Jr. frowned as he clenched his teeth, he held his hands to his ears, "Thats Divine's little sister, and she's like a little sister to me. I won't."

"Why are you fighting me? I know you enjoy it, devouring those people's youth. And Divine, you mean the love of your life that dumped you because of our you looked. Pathetic, she left you, you have no obligation to her little sister. Finish her." The figure lifted its hand at Steel Jr, his eyes glowed gray, "Now finish Ivy and move on." The figure disappears and Steel Jr. walks back inside only to get smacked in the face by a chair, Ivy holding the other end, she over heard everything. She ran out of the door, but the cold night's air was giving her a choking feeling. She heard a monstrous roar from close behind.

**Ivy's Pov**

"Oh no, oh no." I said to myself, the cold, metallic fear taste was in my mouth, I'm not strong enough to bend the earth exactly to my will and Steel is stronger than me. I heard another roar, it's getting closer, must hide...but where...where? I turned around to see to these giant metal cans behind me. I hid behind one, disgusting by the filth and pollution that was surrounding me but glad for it cover. As the rest of the sounds silenced out, I could hear the sound and hard footsteps coming towards my direction. I couldn't help but look over, I saw Steel Jr, in real form. He had his mother's spidery eight legs on his back, but still his two legs. His bottom teeth stuck up like a warthog's and his two front canine teeth too. His face was brown but the flesh looked like it had been burned, there was no fat or anything. I ducked down as he looked toward my direction. _If I use my magic, he'll sense. _I kept my breathing low, and then I heard a man's voice.

"Hey bu-Whoa! What the-" A man screamed, I looked from the corner of the metallic thing, Steel Jr. had grabbed him, opened his mouth, I saw this ghostly white tongue, "Stop Please!"

I ducked down, my heart was hammering into my chest, I closed my eyes as I heard the man's fearful scream muffled by blood gulping and finally there was a thump. I heard another man's voice. I looked over, a hooded man stood by Steel, holding a black heart. I placed my hands on the ground, letting a small bit of magic escape, hoping to contract someone.

"Died from fear, excellent job Steel. Another heart for the boss, now get that Earth Demon." The hooded figure disappeared into a back portal. Steel Jr. was walking over towards the alley, I could hear it. He threw the dead man right beside me. I covered my mouth, trying hard not to scream or cry. The man, he was like a fleshy skeleton, one eyes was looking directly at me. I grabbed a rusty knife from the ground, just in case. He moved the trash can thing out of the way, he smiled down at me, those gray eyes shined at me. I looked over at the side, there was a metal ladder, leading up to the ceiling.

"Now, there you are, you know how much I hate to play games." He was about to grab me.

"Who's playing?" I stabbed the rusted knife in his stomach, he let out this painful screech, I crawled quickly under him and up the ladder, barely climbing out of his grasp.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!!" He's coming after me, I know it. This cold air is weakening me. I jump across one building's roof and hid behind a wall. He was walking by, he passed me. I felt so relief, when I turned around, there...I met the real fear face to face. Eva, his mother. She stood on her spidery legs looking down at me. She smiled at me, showing me her blood stained teeth.


	21. Divine

The green mage stood in front of a large green crystal, the white cloaked mage stood behind him.

"Has the Crystal of Earth found someone yet?"

"No, "The green cloaked mage turns around, "How about you?"

"Not yet, but I have a feeling it will be soon."

The green cloaked mage stood in front of the crystal still, the green crystal finally shows an image, of a man, the green cloaked mage placed his hand oh the crystal, "Yes, I see. The Crystal has chosen, this one past is interesting and somewhat dark. But, let's test him."

**Another Dream**

A male opened his eyes and found himself in a dark place. Weapons were placed in front of him, the same as before.

_"Chose your weapon." _

"What the hell is this? Where am I?" The male asked.

_"Darkness is coming, you've been chosen to help protect it. Now, please, pick your weapon."_

The male looked at each weapon, but the hammers were the only one that he grabbed. The hammers glowed green.

_"Love...Love one."_

"Okay, that sounds completely gay." The male said, he turned around and saw the green cloaked mage.

_"Listen to me, chosen one. Love is nothing to joke about. Love is the purest expression when it comes to feelings for others. The Earth shows its love, it helps give us life, it gives us food and a warm embrace. Chosen one, when times are dark, will you protect those you cherish?"_

The green cloaked mage lifted his hands, a figure (knew to the male) showed up, a female with beauty.

_"Love brings courage, gentleness, kindness and self sacrfirce. Will your love for this woman count when you need it."_

The green mage disappeared as the scene changed, the male was tied up high in a tree by chains, as he was force to watch as the female was tied to a stake and had branches and bunches of branches tied to her. A man who was wearing a black hooded cloak holding a torch. He tried to break through the chains but he couldn't, they were stronger.

_"The Dark ones think that Love is a joke....that love has no bearings when it really counts. Show them."_

The hooded man threw the torch into the flames, the female's eyes widened and then she started coughing.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The male's head went down, he heard laughter from the black hooded figure.

_"Show them Love's ferocious power! Unlock your power, chosen one!"_

The male's head came back up, in a great struggle he broke the chains, he pulls the hammers out, and jumps down. There were an army of these dark creatures down below, roaring and hissing at him. He landed with a great thump, smashing his hammers down to the ground. The ground shook wildly as it crumpled underneath his hammers. He swung one into one of the dark creature's face, the earth reacted and grabbed most of the dark creatures by vines. The hammers glowed green as a dark giant appeared right in front of him before he could get to the female. As the giant lunged one of its hands at him, he jumped up, running along the giant's arm, and swung both hammers in the face. He jumped off the giant and stood in front of the female, clawing against the burning flames that scorched his hands, he pulled her out, he held her in one hand and grabbed the stake that she was turned to and stabbed it into the giant's left leg, causing it to collaspe.

He was back in the dark room, the female disappeared in his arms and the green cloaked appeared.

_"Well done, you are the Crystal of the Earth."_

"But I would have done it even-"

The green cloaked figure lifted his finger up, _"When the dark one arrives, and changes this world to his cruel and twisted ways, its easy to lose your way and your heart. That test is what will happened in the future, when your heart is hardened by betrayal and grief. Love has its faults, but you must focuse on the good it brings and the joy."_

The male looked down at the ground, a little ashamed. His eyes grew heavy with sleep.

_"Chosen one, forgive her."_

Virgil woke up from his nap, Rogue kicked him hard.

"Wake your ass up, the party is tomorrow and we must finish." Rogue had her hands on her hips.

"Oh right, Mom." Virgil rubbed his head, getting up, "Oh but wait, I have to do something. I'll be right back." Virgil walked out of the Hula school place and towards Dark Mountain.

* * *

Stella was listening to Cobra and Justin arguing while playing with Cloud Jr. Envy walked in, she could see that Stella's skin was paler, nails are longer and the claw mark was spreading.

"We need to find Sky." Cobra said, "That's what Erosa said."

"She didn't say it, she hinted it. Listen, we know where Sunny is, we know how to distract the giant guardian, and we have Steel and Divine. we're wasting precious time."

"He's right, ya know. Sky know what you're up to and hiding. He's scared of Sunny, "Angel said, "But Mr. Justin, the problem is Light Demons and Witches are just as tricky as any other demon or magical being. Sunny may say she'll help you but not say when, don't let her sweet innocence fool you."

Slang appeared out of her room, "Yes, but you should make a deal with her."

"Deal? Remember Hydra and her deals." Cobra reminded them.

Steel stepped up, "May I make a suggestion?"

"What do you know about demons?" Justin looked at Steel.

"I'm married to one who tries to pull me into deals all the time. Female Demons, are much more dangerous because we guys can't resist when a woman touches us, looks at us in the eyes and their voices. Now, don't look in their eyes and don't let them touch you. Now my wife, is usually the bad/ naughty kind of flirting girl, "Steel was blushes a little.

"In other words, Sunny will be like the kiddy innocent flirt. She'll smile, giggle, flutter her eyes lashes and act a little girly girl in short. Act like her brother a little."

"Tall, scary looking and standing there?" Justin said.

"In a way, yes."

Stella looked towards the far distance as if sensing something, she gets up, "Excuse me, there's something that I must done."

* * *

Aqua Maria was looking at Devil and Rita, as Lilo pulled them and Pyro in her wagon.

"Devil, will be great for the Halloween party."

"But you must tone it down, we don't want mama to hear her nephew is giving people nightmares again." Aqua Maria warned. Cobra and Justin stood at the door way of the party.

Aqua Maria was talking to Cobra and Justin and stood by the coffee hut.

"So I distract Sol Jr. and you talk to Sunny."

"Yes."

"Okay, that's fine by me."

"That's it. No deals?" Cobra asked.

"I'm wanna know what makes Jr. here able to resist me, for some strange reason, he never tries to talk to me like other men do. It's..how you say...puzzling." Aqua Maria walked pass Sol and Sunny's table, Sol looks at her but stays seated. After a while and what seems to be nudging from Sunny, Sol jr. finally walks over to where Aqua Maria was sitting which was a bench.

Cobra and Justin walked up to Sunny's table, sitting in chairs in front of her.

"We need to talk and we need to talk now."

* * *

**Ivy's Pov**

I backed up, I heard a whistle and someone saying duck, I ducked and Eva was hitted by bricks. I turned around to see Divine, my big sister, bricks were floating around her. I ran to her and hugged her.

"You got my message." I hugged.

"Yep, I was already in the city. I didn't think he would try and hurt you." Divine looked at Steel Jr who was charging at her, Divine pushed me behind her. Divine lifted her hands in the air, the bricks flew into Steel stopping him in his path for a moment. Divine pulled me by the arm and started running, jumping from building to building.

"He and Eva are under a spell." I said to her, as I saw Steel coming after us still, Eva was no where in sight. We finally stopped, there was no where else to go, we were on some beam where a building wasn't finished, construction building.

"We're far too high from the ground." I said, I tried to use what little magic I had but nothing happened.

"The ground isn't our only source of magic, "Divine said, grabbing one of those beams, she bends it and smacks Steel with it, "Get out of here!"

I can't argue with her, I'm in the way, how could she fight when she had to worry about me. I was climbing down.

She was about to smack Steel again, but she stopped. He stood back up. When Divine was about to smack him with the beam again he just grabbed it and threw it away. Divine raised her hands, she was glowing green, the earth underneath the building sprouted these green vines, which automatically attacked Steel. Steel was clawing his way through the vines as he glowed purple, the vines seem to wither and die when he touched them. He grabbed her by the wrist, holding her. She was weakening, her hands were withering almost.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" I yelled about to climb up but then Eva jumped in front of me, suddenly, almost in a quick flash, something grabbed from behind and I was flying in the air. I looked up to see Stella, 'Stella...No stop...We can't leave her behind!! Divine!!"


	22. Darkness

**I really wanna finish this up and I came up with a brillant idea and an evil one. Everything will be explained in the next sequel, Pain.**

The light blue mage stood in front of the light blue crystal as it glowed, showing the next chosen one.

"We must hurry, our time is short, the Darkness is coming."

**Another Dream**

A female opened her eyes, she was in the same place as the other chosen ones were.

"_Pick your weapon, chosen one."_

The female picked up the staff, which glowed light blue.

"_The Crystal of the Skies, Hope."_

"Hope?"

"_Hope a desire that given enough can be driven into spirit, love, courage and more. Hopeful one, your hope will help the chosen ones to light their paths. But will you light yours as well?"_

_"_Huh?"

_"Hope can sometimes be shapened into misery, confusion and heart break."_

The staff glowed brighter, as a cloud of darkness surrounded her.

_"Hopeful one, will you fight it...will you let your hope fill the sky?"_

* * *

Stella stops flying, placing Ivy down on the ground, they were already in Hawaii.

Ivy was crying, "We could have helped her! You left her by herself to fight them."

Stella lowered her head down, "We can still do it, all we need is Sunny and...and Devil...Yes, of course....but we must hurry."

"But Divine is dead now." Ivy was still crying.

"Don't talk like that, we just have to hurry that's all."

Stella bumps into Virgil on their way to the Coffee Shop.

"Oh Stel, hi there, "Virgil was blushing, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Not now, Virgil, mayor emergency. I have to go."

"Oh..really, well....real quick...it won't take long." Virgil said, he looked at Ivy real quick.

"Oh Ivy, why don't you go to the Coffee Shop over there, I'm sure they should be there. I'll catch up?" Stella nodded to Ivy who ran off, "Okay Virgil, what is it?"

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

"Oh ya know, the usual, demons, magic, chaos and death. Nothing big."

"Oh yeah, so you'll be too busy for the Halloween party tomorrow night?"

"Oh no, hopefully not."

"Great...so I'll see you there..right?"

"Of course."

"As my..as my..."Virgil gulped, "As my date?"

"Huh?"

"My date? Ya know, going to the party tomorrow...with me...dancing...date?" Virgil looked like he could throw up.

"Sure, of course." Stella was blushing, the clawmarks were shrinking.

"So, you want me to pick you up?"

"How 'bout I meet you there?"

"Yeah, sure. 7:00?"

"7:00." Stella quickly walked passed him, but cheering behind a tree.

* * *

Sunny was giggling as she was drinking a milkshake, using her demonic charm but Cobra and Justin kept looking straight.

"So you want me to help you fight Eva?" Sunny asked.

"Yes, its a matter of life and death." Cobra said, clearing his throat. Sunny laughed as she snatched the shades from him and put them on.

"Sure it is, "Sunny laughed.

* * *

Divine woke up, inside a large refridgator, beside her were dead bodies, drained of their youth, their bodies like fleshy skeletons, and their faces frozen in fear.

"It doesn't have to be like this, "A voice said, he appeared in the corner, his spider legs surrounded her, his gray eyes were blinking back and forth to red, it was Steel Jr.

"You...You are a monster!!"

Steel clenched his teeth at that word, "I love that accent of yours, "He grabbed her around the neck and pulled her up towards the wall, putting his face close to hers, "Ya know, they wanted me to suck your youth out and give to them your heart....your vanity to them..."

"I'm not vain."

"But you are, you think you're just so beauitful, that you say things but don't mean it...you think of yourself," Steel Jr was starting to lose his hold on his transformation, he was getting uglier and uglier, "I was there for you all the time...but when I needed you...you couldn't be there for me...not once...instead you dumped me!" Steel dropped her on the ground.

Divine had tears in her eyes, as she stood up, behind Steel, "I'm sorry...for causing you so much pain....I really am, "She stood in front of Steel, "Forgive me....please...forgive me."

Steel pushed her away, "Your demonic charm won't work, nice try...

* * *

**Stitch's Pov**

I ran out of the house as I saw something flying through Jumba's ship's ceiling, this dark figure. As skies roared as dark clouds covered it up, lighting and thunder roamed and the wind became violent and rageful. I saw another figure...a figure was in the skies....it was Stella..._what happened to her. _She laughed evilly as a funnel from the clouds formed. A dark rain fell from the sky, these creatures....they looked like shadows...one came as a banshee looking creature flying towards me. I ducked out of the way, I saw Lilo standing up, she was staring at this winged figure...who looked at her, he smiled, pulling this long, sword out. He flew down towards her.

"Lilo...Lilo! Move!" I yelled. As Stella's laughter filled the air, so did this darkness and this evil demonic laughter as a large cloud of puff flowed down to the earth.

**The End. Here comes the Sequel**


End file.
